


Mistaken Identity

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal stimulation with a toy, Diapers, Frottage, Incontinence, Kissing, Language, Light gay sex, M/M, Omorashi, Sebastian meets Bucky, fluff mostly, happy sebastian, inspired by MCU Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Who could say what would happen when Sebastian Stan and Bucky Barnes are both at a public event and one Steve Rogers thinks Sebastian is his Bucky.NEW CONTENT Starting at Chapter 12 THE BOYS ARE BACK!





	1. You Remind Me of my Guy

Sebastian Stan was on an adrenaline high. He brushed his long hair back from his face, wishing he had a hair tie. He was sweaty and that made his hair stick to him but his eyes sparkled and he was grinning at his manager backstage. “That was fun!” 

He was momentarily distracted by the floor to ceiling painting of the Avengers that was right beside the stage doors. For a long time he’d looked up to Captain America and Iron Man and he wished for a second he could meet them. Now that he was somewhat a celebrity too he maybe could have but he would never use his fame to do that. He’d heard so much about them but they were pretty private. He didn’t blame them. He knew firsthand what fame could do to a person. 

Renee Henderson smiled at him a little dotingly. It was amazing to her that even after all these years of hearing the fans screaming his name and freaking out when he walked onstage, he still got overwhelmed with the attention. Today was no exception.

He downed a bottle of water and swiped his mouth with his arm, looking around. “How much time do I have before my next panel?” He squirmed a little, one hand fluttering,  wanting to hold himself but then suddenly remembering he was in public. 

“About five minutes,” she said. “If you need to go; go. I’ll tell them to stall.”

Sebastian blushed slightly. She’d noticed his subtle fidgeting. She always did. “I’ll be okay...” 

“No. You won’t. Go.” She gave him a mildly stern look. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets to stop their restless twisting. He had to go and quickly glanced around, making sure no one had seen the exchange. 

He hurried away to the washrooms and locked himself in a cubicle. 

He had some issues that he was embarrassed to admit. Even telling Renee about them had been hard. 

He struggled with an overactive bladder which then meant that he sometimes had to take ten minutes to try and empty his bladder properly if he didn’t want to have wet pants. 

While he was trying to go, he heard someone else come in. Two someone elses actually and they were whisper arguing. 

“Just go already! I’ll watch that no one tries to open the door.” 

“I can’t!” The second voice argued. “There’s somebody in here!”

“Just...try, please?” The first voice was getting frustrated. “Otherwise you’ll be wet before the end of the night.” 

Sebastian forgot all about what he was supposed to be doing. He felt a little bad standing there listening but it would be worse to walk out. Besides, he hadn’t peed yet either. How strange that he should come across someone else like him. It weirdly made him feel less alone even though he had no idea who was on the other side.

“I can’t!” The voice was petulant now. “This bathroom isn’t mine.”

Seb could relate!! If he wasn’t doing another panel he wouldn’t be in here! He’d be heading to the hotel. 

He finally felt a slow dribble start and focused on it. 

“Just try,” was the firm response. 

He heard the cubicle door next to his close and then he heard his manager’s voice from the doorway. “Sebastian?” 

“Gimme another minute,” he called softly.His pull-up was damp probably from all the laughing and craziness they’d pulled onstage. He didn’t have time to change now. Once he felt done, although he hadn’t been able to go much, he pulled it up and pulled his jeans into place, zipping them up. This wasn’t unusual. 

He quickly washed his hands, noting that Chris Evans was at the urinal but he was already late. He rushed out and grabbed his phone from Renee before heading back. 

He hurried onstage and waved at the screaming crowd.He was glad it wasn’t just him for this second part. Mackie was there, Evans, (?? that was fast! The guy must’ve teleported) and Scarlett was there. He settled into his chair to listen. It was sure to be funny. 

In the bathroom, Bucky Barnes walked out of the cubicle he’d occupied and slowly washed his hands after removing the leather glove from his left hand. 

“Did you go?” Steve Rogers asked softly, finishing up at the urinal.

“Little bit,” Bucky answered. “I coul’n’t make it come out.” 

Steve sighed softly. “It’s okay. Let’s go watch the rest of our game.“

The large recplexthat was hosting the comicon that Sebastian was at was also hosting a basketball game in its gymnasium and that’s where Bucky and Steve were at.They found their seats again, cheering with the rest of the audience as their team scored a basket. 

At the con, Sebastian was having a giggling fit. He was trying to calm down. It wasn’t easy when every time he’d almost have his laughter contained, Evans or Mackie would say something stupid. The crowd was roaring as well which was fine. 

He breathed slowly and gulped some water. He felt his bladder give a weak twinge and he subtly crossed his leg over his knee. He had to settle down. Anxiety and adrenaline made him lose control sooner. 

He burst into laughter again when Mackie gave a droll answer to Evans’ quick witted comeback. He fought the urge to grab himself and then a minute later, he wasn’t just damp anymore. Dammit! That cut his giggles pretty quick. 

The host got them back on track and back to answering questions. 

The hour seemed forever long but finally the last question was asked and they could wave and walk offstage. He stayed with the group, hiding a little. He hoped the fans wouldn’t be too eager right now. 

“Sebastian,” Renee said, holding his plain black leather bag out to him. “I’ll wait in the lobby for you.” 

He nodded, tossing her his phone and dashed to the bathrooms with two security guards right behind him. 

The bathroom was very busy and he groaned inwardly.Great. Maybe he could just wait until he got back to his hotel. Problem was, he had to pee, badly; and him, and holding, didn’t mix so well. When he could actually feel it like this, it meant get to a toilet. He squirmed a little then turned around. There was no way that he was going to make it in time.  Every cubicle was full and no way was he going to expose himself at a urinal. 

The guards stayed with him as they were surrounded by the crowds. He was slowly letting the flow of the crowd pull him when Evans grabbed his arm. “What are you doing here? C’mon. This way is quicker to the exit. The place is jam packed.” He shouldered his way through and Sebastian looked back quickly to see he’d lost his security. “Hold up,” he said but Chris didn’t hear him. 

Sebastian stilled his anxiety even as they mowed their way through the crowd away from the lobby. He felt Chris take his hand and he wondered a moment but was more worried about getting lost in the crush of bodies. 

“This is insane!” Evans growled. 

“I know! I heard there was a basketball game too,” Seb said, trying to stay with Chris. He wished he had his security with him. This was the kind of stupid stunt to pull where actors were attacked and hurt. What was Evans thinking?? 

“Ha. You’re hilarious. There was some sort of comicon thing. People are nuts at those.”

Sebastian was confused as hell but he was being dragged forcefully forward now as the crowd thinned and didn’t bother trying to stop.Chris was always better at knowing where they were anyway. 

Finally they got out of a side door and into the cool night air. He took a deep breath, glad to be out of the crowded venue. He was sure his pull-up had leaked now. “I think Renee was gonna wait for me in the main lobby though.” He tried to surreptitiously feel his jeans with his free hand. 

“What are you talking about?” Evans asked in confusion. “Renee?? The car’s right over there.”

Sebastian frowned. “Oh. I thought we were using the limo.” 

“Did you hit your head?” He laughed and continued to guide Seb to the car that was parked not too far from the corner. 

Leaning up against the car, was a man, approximately Sebastian’s height and build. He was on his phone, a baseball cap pulled low over his face and his long hair hiding his cheeks. 

Evans stopped in his tracks then slowly looked at Seb, then back to the man who looked up. 

Sebastian nearly had a heart attack as he found his face staring back at him. 

“Bucky...?” The man who Seb had thought was Evans turned to him now. “Uh....oh crap.” He quickly dropped Sebastian’s hand. 

“Steve....” Bucky said slowly. “I told you I’d meet you out here.” He looked from Steve to the newcomer suspiciously. 

“I know!” Steve exclaimed. “I just- I thought- I saw-!” His face flushed with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! I mistook you for my boyfriend. You guys look so much alike!”

Bucky didn’t look amused. “Where’d you find him?” 

Seb smiled a little. What was he supposed to say? He had a freaking twin?? And the guy wasn’t happy that he’d been holding hands with his boyfriend!

He was trying to process it and resist the urge to grab himself to stop from wetting again. It was inevitable though. He couldn’t hold any longer. “It’s alright. I’ll just....find my way to...” He looked around the massive parking lot, trying not to squirm, desperately hoping his pull-up would hold. He had no idea where he was and by now Renee was probably having a cow wondering where he had disappeared to!! No phone! He had his bag but that wasn’t helpful. He was glad it was dusky outside. 

“I’m Sebastian,” he said with a friendly smile, holding his hand out. First rule. Be friendly, and maybe diffuse a situation. 

“Steve,” the first guy said immediately. 

“Bucky,” his look alike said, in a soft, shy voice, still eyeing him a little warily. 

Sebastian shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. He needed to change, he needed to shower, he realized he also wanted to feel Steve’s chest....!!! Gawd the guy was built!!! He blushed at his own thoughts, trying not to stare at the muscles or the tapered waist. He reminded himself the guy was also taken!! He wasn’t just into guys but he could appreciate a nice body. He brought his eyes up to the handsome blonde’s face. “Could I borrow a phone please? I’ll just call my manager.”

Steve nodded and handed over his cell phone. 

“Manager?” Bucky asked Steve, wide eyed suddenly. “Who is he?”

Steve shrugged. “I dunno.”

Sebastian called Renee and waited impatiently for her to answer. 

“This is a private number. Please do not call again,” she barked. 

“It’s Sebastian,” he said quickly. 

“Sebastian!! Where are you!?! Security is frantically looking for you!” She sounded relieved and upset both. 

He looked at the parking slot. “Had a mix up. I’m with a couple of guys at Q 18. Can you come get me, please?”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” she promised. “How’d you get lost this time?”

”Um,” he giggled a little at the concerned look on Steve’s face. “ I uh just got turned around. No biggie.”

She sighed. This was not the first time she’d rescued him. 

Seb gave the phone back and tried to keep his fascination with Steve’s body to a minimum. “Thanks!”

Bucky looked at him with less wariness and a lot more interest now. 

Sebastian returned the open stare. He could see why Steve thought he was Bucky. He would’ve mistaken Steve for Evans in a heartbeat! Captain America apparently looked a lot like Chris. But seriously? Would an Avenger be out in public? Was there a second Evans clone that was gay? The thought made him a little warm. He maybe sort of had a secret crush on Chris. 

“You've got a manager?” Bucky asked curiously, not dropping his gaze. 

Sebastian pushed his thoughts away and nodded a little. “Yeah....I’m an actor  I was onstage at the con here.”

Bucky grinned at him. “Awesome!” 

Steve had an ‘aha’ moment. “Oh! Makes sense now! Geez. I’m so sorry!” 

They talked a bit while he waited, and Steve shyly asked if he could contact him sometime. “You seem super cool! I’d love to hang out.” 

Sebastian sighed. “I’m from New York. Just in Florida for the con. You seem cool too!”

Bucky chewed his lip then chuckled. “Brooklyn boys through and through!” 

Seb grinned. “No kidding! Yeah let’s get together sometime!”

Steve handed him the phone again. “Can you put your number in? I’m useless with technology. I’m better with fighting.” 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

“He’s an Avenger,” Bucky put in, punching Steve’s bicep. 

Sebastian looked awestruck for a moment. “Captain America!” 

Steve blushed. “Only in the uniform. Otherwise I’m just Steve Rogers.” 

Sebastian picked his jaw up and finally tore his eyes away from his idol. He quickly punched his number into Steve’s phone. He was freaking out!! Captain America!! 

The car pulled up for Seb and Renee got out. “Sebastian, are you alright?”

Sebastian looked at her, holding back a giddy giggle. “It’s Steve Rogers, Renee! Captain America!!” He took a breath. “Catch ya later guys!”

Bucky and Steve waved at him as the car drove away. 

Steve chewed his lip. “Geez. Even in Florida I got recognized! You think our secret’s out?”

Bucky looked at him. “Sorry Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “Well, if he outs us I guess we deal with it.”

Seb was in the back seat knowing he leaked for sure now. His bladder had given out and he was soaked. Way too much excitement! 

Renee gave him his phone. “Go figure! The one time you need me and I had your phone.”

“That guy’s an Avenger Renee!! An Avenger!! Steve Rogers! And Bucky. Steve thought I was Bucky!” He giggled again, so overstimulated with happiness. He did some deep breathing. “I need a shower!”

“Yeah you do,” she said wryly. 

“Bathroom was full,” he said apologetically. “Sorry.”

“We’ll get you to your room,” she said as they pulled up in front of the hotel. She handed him a sweater to tie around his waist, unwilling to have the paps snapping pictures of Sebastian with wet pants. That wasn’t the kind of headlines he needed to be making.

 

Seb couldn’t have cared less at this moment. He’d met Captain America! Captain America was gay! 


	2. Out With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian discovers that he was right about Chris after all. Was Chris Ready to hear his secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of Pride month, this is a story about coming out. My goal is to be sensitive to the fears and stigmas that gay/lesbian people are still subjected to.   
> Sebastian Stan himself is not gay by his own admission but he does support gay pride.

Sebastian was just through the shower and getting ready for bed when his manager knocked. 

He opened the door and let her in. 

“Feel better?” She asked, smiling. 

He nodded. 

“Your flight tomorrow is at 8:30. Be ready to leave by 7:00.” 

“I’ll be ready,” he said with a small sigh. 

“Get some rest,” she said. She left and he dropped his towel, shivering as the cool air hit his damp skin. 

Rooting in his bag, he found one of the diapers he wore at night and put it on snugly, making sure the tapes were tight. He slipped a T-shirt on and was about to crawl into bed when another knock on his door sent him scrambling for his sweats. “Who is it?” He asked. 

“It’s Chris. You alright?”

Seb opened the door admitting his friend and cast mate. “Yeah. I’m fine. What’s up?”

“Just heard you got kinda accidentally kidnapped.” He laughed but it sounded a little forced. 

Sebastian shrugged casually. “Not a big deal. A guy thought I was someone else.”

“You’re okay though?” Chris’ laughter disappeared and his eyes filled with concern. 

“Yeah.” Seb didn’t really want to expound on his experience. He’d been thinking of nothing else since he got back. Captain America was gay. It made him so hot to think about it! On top of that Steve and Bucky wanted to spend time with him!! Standing in the shower, it had really sunk in that Steve and Bucky were together. He didn’t know who Bucky was. He did know though that celebrities still tended to get dragged through the mud for being gay no matter how much people preached gay rights. He wouldn’t intentionally out Steve and Bucky, even to Chris, because as far as he knew, Captain America hadn’t made his relationship public. 

Chris’ brow furrowed with worry at Seb’s long silence. “If you wanna talk, buddy, I’m always here to listen.”

Sebastian smiled. “Thanks, Chris.” 

“I’m serious,” Chris reiterated strongly a moment later. 

Seb looked at him. “Okay. Thanks, man.” He’d love to tell someone about his meeting but he was scared that he’d say the wrong thing. He didn’t want to screw this up!

The silence was almost getting awkward when Chris chewed his lip for a moment. “Were you scared?” His blue eyes twinkled as he seated himself on the single chair. “C’mon. We’re friends. Aren’t we?” His tone was hesitant, his blue eyes pleading. 

Sebastian smiled a little. “Yeah. Of course we are.” He was realizing Chris wasn’t going to leave without some sort of an explanation. “If I spill anything, it’s gotta stay between us.” He gave Chris a deadly serious scowl.

Chris nodded quickly. “‘Course man! You know I won’t say anything.”

Sebastian weighed his words carefully. He did know Chris was trustworthy. He’d known him long enough. Taking a deep breath he softly squealed, “I met a freaking Avenger!! He looked so much like you!!” He looked at Chris, his eyes shining with renewed excitement. 

Evans paused a moment as he processed this. “You got fucking kidnapped by Captain America??” He rolled his eyes. “Why the hell did my doppelgänger take you? Did he hurt you?” He glanced at Seb with a fiercely protective look.

Seb quirked an eyebrow. “No. No of course not. To be fair, his....uh, friend... looks a lot like me.” He picked at the bedspread absently. 

“Friend?” Chris asked in confusion. “What do you mean “friend”? Another Avenger? What was he doing at the recplex last night? I didn’t think Cap went out much!” 

Sebastian barked out a short laugh. “Hold on! I’ll tell you.”He studied Chris. 

“He was at the game last night with his friend. He thought I was.....his friend and grabbed my arm to get me out of the crowd and outside.”

Chris nodded. “Okay, I guess in the craziness... what happened next? Did he realize you weren’t his friend once you stepped outside obviously?” 

“Well. No. Not exactly.” Sebastian said slowly.“We walked all the way to his car before he realized.” 

Chris looked at him in question. “Seb you’re not making a lot of sense. I thought Cap was kind of a lone wolf. He has never been in public with anyone other than his team. You don’t even look remotely like the other avengers.”

Sebastian took a deep breath. “His name is Bucky. He’s not an avenger. He’s,” he chewed his lip for a moment before finishing. “Steve’s boy...friend.” He frowned a bit. “I’m not sure if he ever came out? I mean....has he? I don’t really keep up on them that much.”

Chris fell silent, thinking about it. “I don’t either. Bucky Barnes? I remember the name from history class. Geez. The guy was like captured by Hydra and stuff. They were best friends in the forties.” They were both silent, thinking about the pair. Finally Chris said, “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna out him, if that’s what you’re thinking. I know how mean the public can be. Geez. I’ve said some boneheaded things in interviews but I’ve always managed to dodge that bullet.”

Sebastian nodded. “I hope they never ask me about Captain America dating a guy. I say things so often without thinking.”

Chris chuckled. “I know what you mean. I almost spilled that the other day.” 

“About dating a guy?” Seb asked curiously. 

Evans suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh gosh....oh shit.” His voice was barely a whisper. He stared at Sebastian, mortified. 

Seb didn’t react. He’d had suspicions about Chris. “It’s okay, man. No judgement here.”

Chris wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Thanks,” he mumbled, “I better get to bed. Early flight.”

Sebastian nodded. 

The awkwardness level was high. He didn’t know what to say. Not only did he know now that Captain America was gay but so was Chris Evans! How weird was that?!? 

Once he was alone, he got into bed and closed his eyes but now sleep was far away. Hearing Chris confirm his suspicion that he was indeed gay made Seb feel aroused all over again. He wasn’t sure what he was himself. Maybe bi. He kinda liked girls but he also liked guys. He often fantasized about playing with guys’ muscular pecs. He had a thing for them. 

He had known Chris as a casual friend for awhile now and he’d had to work hard at not fantasizing over his body too much. It was hard especially when he’d witness a shirtless scene. 

What now? Would Chris be open to them being closer friends now? He tried to put it out of his mind. Chris had looked like he never wanted to see him again. He’d give him some time. 

He had almost drifted off when he heard soft knocking again. “Seb!” In a loud whisper.

He yawned, considered pretending he was asleep then slid out of bed and opened the door a crack. 

Chris stood there, looking like he was about to cry. “Can I come in please?” 

Sebastian slid open the chain, grabbing for the blanket on the bed, having forgotten he’d slipped out of his sweats. 

His diaper was still dry but it crinkled and he wasn’t about to out THAT to Chris at this second. 

He sat on the bed, watching Chris pace restlessly. “What’s wrong?”

“I-uh- I can’t believe I told you that.” He whispered the words, looking at Seb beseechingly.“I haven’t outed myself to anyone yet.” 

Sebastian smiled a little. “First of all, your secret is safe, secondly, don’t worry. I’m not grossed out or anything like that.” He paused for just a second. “I like guys too.” Heck if he was going to come out to anyone it might as well be the guy he’d been crushing on. 

Chris’ head snapped up and he looked at Seb in disbelief that turned to relief and then some embarrassment. “Oh,” he said softly. “Thanks for trusting me.”

“You gonna be able to sleep now?” Seb asked with a small laugh. 

Chris shrugged. “I’m so worked up. I thought you’d be totally freaked out.” 

Sebastian held out an arm. “C’mere.”

Chris happily melted into his side, putting his head on Seb’s shoulder. “So are you ....gay?”

Sebastian shrugged. “More bi. I kinda go both ways.”

Chris kissed his jaw softly. “Good. Because I think you’re really hot.” He got up and scurried to the door. “Can we get together? I’m coming to New York next week for a few days.” His cheeks were pink with emotion but he waited for an answer. 

Sebastian couldn’t stop the grin that almost broke his face. “I’d like that a lot!” 

Chris went to his own room then and Sebastian finally got into bed but he didn’t think he’d sleep now.His brain was concocting crazy fantasies. 

He did drift off well into the wee morning hours and groggily woke up to his alarm at six, immediately aware that he was wet. 

He stumbled to the bathroom and pulled the diaper off, bagging it. As he stood in front of the toilet, waiting for his bladder to decide if it was empty or not, he thought about last night. 

He’d agreed to see Chris next week! He was almost giddy with anticipation. He yawned and shook his flaccid penis. “C’mon.” 

Giving up, he wiped himself with the wet wipes he always carried then slid a pull-up over his feet and up. He pulled on some clean blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He packed an extra pull-up into his shoulder bag then quickly packed up his stuff. 

He texted Renee, asking if security was ready because he wanted to go for breakfast. 

She knocked a moment later. He went with her to the breakfast room, desperate for coffee. 

Security was heavy with all the celebrities in the hotel. He picked out the excited fans that hoped to get a closer look. 

Renee found a table where he sat down with his coffee and a bagel. He’d barely taken a bite when a smartly dressed woman approached him. 

“Sebastian?”

He eyed her warily. “Yes.” He was so tired. 

“I’m Suzanne.” She smiled. “I heard you got mixed up with an Avenger last night after your panel. How did that happen?” 

He breathed out his impatience. “Somebody mistook me for another person.” He spotted the mic on her jacket. “Who are you exactly?”

Renee must have been thinking the same thing because she pointed to one security guard and vaguely nodded towards Suzanne. 

The reporter sighed. “Just wanted a scoop.”

“There is no scoop,” Seb said. “It was just a case of mistaken identity. There were a lot of people there.” 

He went back to his bagel. 

The reporter shook off the guard. “Do you have any words for your fans?”

Seb smiled for her camera. “I love my fans,” he said, then went back to his breakfast. 

“You might have to say hi to a few fans before we get out of here.” Renee smiled, looking at the crowd that was gathering. 

He shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

As they were getting ready to leave the table, Chris and his entourage showed up for breakfast. He grinned at Seb. “You sleep okay?” He whispered. 

“Not long enough,” Sebastian said. “See ya next week?” 

Chris nodded and they high fived trying to ignore the cameras and phones. 

Sebastian stopped for selfies with several fans while Renee got his luggage and then he apologized that he had to leave. 

He would be glad to get home. 

The airport wasn’t too busy and he was glad to sink into his seat, put his head back and close his eyes to think about Chris. 


	3. Flames Ignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can’t keep his thoughts clean anymore.

Sebastian walked into his apartment with a satisfied little sigh. Home! He had two glorious weeks off before he had to start filming for his next movie. 

His brain was tired. His whole flight he’d been thinking about Chris and the admission that he thought Seb was hot. The crush, that to this point he’d been able to fight back, was flaming brightly.

He set his suitcase down. Yes, he’d had a shower this morning. No; he didn’t care. He was showering again. He was hot, sticky with sweat and he had a hard on that was bordering on painful! 

On top of that, the bathroom had been full when he needed it so not only had he been half hard the whole flight, but he’d been intermittently losing control so now he was wet, hot and horny. 

Once the shower was running cool, he stripped and stepped under it, turning his face into the cool spray. Without meaning to, really, he started thinking about showering with Chris. He shivered a little with arousal. Reaching down he stroked himself hard and fast, moaning a little with how good it felt. Dammit Chris! His knees almost buckled when he came but he felt somewhat better. 

He let his hair soak through and rivulets of water run down his back. Knowing Chris ‘gorgeous’ Evans liked him was amazing! 

He was rudely brought back to reality when he realized he was peeing. Of course. All the pressure was off now. Just one more fun side effect of an overactive bladder. Standing in the shower or hearing running water often made him pee, and if he didn’t have an empty bladder before jacking off he usually needed to pee right after. 

Once he was sufficiently cooled down and refreshed, and his fluids had been washed down the drain, Seb turned off the water. He quickly sprayed sanitizing cleaner all over the shower and rinsed it, then wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. 

His phone was buzzing insistently. He picked it up with a smile. “Hey, mom.”

“Sebastian, why is the news saying you were kidnapped?”

Her voice cracked with relief. “I couldn’t reach anyone.”

“Aww, sorry mama,” he said penitently. “I just got home and through the shower.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she said. “I do know I can’t believe everything the tabloids say.” 

He laughed. “Don’t believe anything unless you’ve heard it from me first!” 

“You’re alright?” She asked, still a little concerned. 

“I’m fine, mom.” He poured a cold glass of water. He felt dehydrated. “Just got mixed up and ended up meeting an Avenger.” His thoughts darted back to Chris again and then Steve. He gave a full body shiver as heat pooled in his groin. Dammit. He was talking to his mother! It was not an ideal time to be thinking about hot guys. 

“Sebastian!” She said suddenly. “Are you listening?”

“Sorry mom,” he said quickly. “I’m tired.” 

“Aren’t the Avengers dangerous?” She asked and he knew she’d asked three or four times. 

He forced a chuckle to clear his mind. “He’s not dangerous. I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“Sebastian, please be careful,” she pleaded. 

His phone buzzed again with a text. It was Chris. “I will. Love you. I gotta go, mom. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye bye, son,” she said fondly. 

He darted to his bedroom and quickly slid on a pull-up and a pair of shorts before opening his messages. 

CE:  Hey buddy, you made it home?

SS : Yep. You?

CE : Yeah. Already miss you though. 

SS : I miss you too. When you coming down?

CE : Is two days too soon?

SS : That’s perfect! 

Seb’s stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten since breakfast other than the small bag of pretzels on the plane. He decided on a quick bowl of cereal now and an order of Japanese for dinner would be good. 

///////

(Two days later) 

Sebastian had cleaned his apartment from top to bottom. He wasn’t really a messy person by nature. He honestly wasn’t home enough but it just needed cleaning even if it was tidy. 

It was eight AM when he got a text from Steve. 

SR : Hope we’re not rushing you too much. Really excited to hang out! Are you free tomorrow?

SS : I have a buddy coming from Boston today. Do you mind if I bring him?

SR : Of course not! Can we say four? And I’d like you guys to stay for dinner. 

SS : Thanks, Steve! See you tomorrow. 

Seb was excited now. This was awesome! He texted Chris with the new development then realized he probably wouldn’t get the text because he was on his flight. Chris was due to be at his place for lunch. 

Sebastian had plans to make sub sandwiches and veggies, one of Chris’ favourites. 

He stood in the middle of his living room, daydreaming a little. Chris and Steve both in the same room!! He felt his arousal start and shook his head. Now was not the time but the image of all that muscle didn’t leave him. He couldn’t stop the grin that stayed on his face. 

He finished cleaning at ten and had a bath in vanilla scented bath oil so that he’d smell good, washed his hair and then got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a black tee and combed his hair back. It was giving him a weird kind of nervousness to know Chris would see him in his natural environment instead of just work. 

He had his usual pull-up under his jeans because he sure as hell didn’t want to have an accident and even a dribble would be too embarrassing! 

He didn’t plan on Chris seeing him in any state of undress other than maybe shirtless. 

The thought did cross his mind that it would be embarrassing if he should get hard and Chris would notice but he didn’t think it would happen. They were just buddies, hanging out! The thought made his breath hitch a little though, the thought of Chris touching him. He whined a bit as his groin pinged with fresh arousal. 

The problem remained that he was wearing pull-ups and diapers at night. He didn’t want Chris to know that! So there’d be no touching of that kind!! 

The guest room was fresh and clean for Chris but, in the event that Chris did enter his room, all his protection was carefully hidden in his closet, under blankets. 

He studied himself in the mirror. “Hair up or down?” He murmured, sweeping it away from his face into a ponytail and looking at his reflection critically. 

He finally put a tie around the ponytail, figuring if he was going to be working with food, he didn’t want to be getting hair in it. 

He had just started cutting cucumbers for lunch when the door buzzer went. 

His stomach gave an anxious, excited jump. “Hey,” he said casually into the speaker. 

“Hey man,” Chris’ voice came clearly. “Ya wanna let me in? I think some girls recognized me.”

Seb laughed and pushed the door unlock. 

Two minutes later, he opened his door and leaned out to wait for Chris. 

The elevator dinged, expelling Chris with a large suitcase and looking hot and tired, but incredibly happy. 

“Hey buddy,” Sebastian said with a grin. 

Chris entered his apartment with a happy hum. “I’m so glad to be here! The airport was insane!” 

“I could’ve picked you up,” Seb said.

Chris nodded. “I know. But I didn’t want you to. C’mere and gimme a hug!”

Sebastian stepped forward easily and wrapped his arms around Chris. “Good to see you. Im just finishing up lunch prep. If you wanna put your stuff in the first door on the left, the bathroom is right across. You can freshen up.”

By the time Seb finished cutting vegetables, Chris was back in a fresh T-shirt, face washed, hair combed and looking put together again. They ate and talked, falling easily into conversation. 

Chris asked if he’d gotten together with Steve and Bucky yet or if tomorrow was the first time. 

Seb blushed a little at how excited he was at the thought of seeing Chris and Steve both. “Tomorrow’s the first. We’re going over to Stark tower for dinner.”

Chris smiled. “So that means I get you all to myself for the next twenty four hours??” He winked. 

Sebastian’s slight blush turned into a full on heated redness that took over his face. He bit his bottom lip to stop from whimpering at THOSE implications! He wanted to a lot but surely, Chris was just teasing....

“Did I embarrass you?” Chris asked gleefully. 

Seb giggled a little. “No.....yeah....maybe a little.”

After lunch, Sebastian put their dishes in the dishwasher, then he and Chris sat in the living room, talking about filming schedules and other mundane work related things for awhile. 

Chris’ eyes fell on his DVD collection and he sauntered over, hands in his front jeans pockets. “What’s your thing?”

“Sci Fi fantasy.” Sebastian stretched back in the recliner, hands behind his head, checking out Chris’ ass. It was very nice. He was really trying to keep his thoughts at least somewhat PG. 

“And what is your fantasy?” Chris asked softly, turning around and leaning casually against the wall. 

Sebastian’s eyes darted to Chris’ crotch of their own volition. So much for PG. His thoughts were going from R to X Rated in a hurry!!

Chris’ thumbs were hooked in his pockets now, his hands loosely fisted as he watched Sebastian. He didn’t miss the look. 

Seb forced his eyes back to Chris’ face. “Um....”

Chris chuckled softly. “I have that kind of fantasy too, Sebby. We’re not gonna rush anything though. We have time.” He came and straddled Sebastian’s lap, leaning in and kissing him, soft and slow. 

This time, Seb couldn’t stop the soft whimper that escaped him. He’d been waiting and ready for this for two damn days! 


	4. Secrets and Friends

Sebastian and Chris has spent the better part of an hour or so making out, their kisses getting hotter and deeper. 

Sebastian had felt Chris’ hot hands on his chest and sides and finally up under his shirt, playing with his nipples. 

His hands had been all over Chris’ upper body already. 

Sebastian was hard in his pull-up and he was pretty sure the bulge in Chris’ jeans meant he was enjoying himself too.

Chris finally pulled back, breathing heavily. “Damn, Sebastian!!” 

Sebastian wiped his mouth, trying to steady his breathing. “Could say the same,” he grinned. 

Chris ran his eyes the length of Seb’s body. “Glad we agree.” He planted both hands on Sebastian’s chest and slowly leaned in, kissing gently now. 

Seb kissed back, hands cupping Chris’ jaw. He could hardly make sense of anything. He was so turned on his brain was feeling hazy. 

Chris moved his hands lower, dropping them to the waistband of Sebastian’s jeans. 

Seb jerked a little when he popped the button, gasped and grabbed both of Chris’ wrists. 

Chris sat back a bit. “Sorry.” His voice was rough. “I thought....I - I thought this was okay.” He blushed hard and was going to get off Sebastian’s lap. 

Seb stopped him by grasping his hips. “No!” He said hoarsely. “I do! It’s just-I-I.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Chris, I honestly never thought you’d ever want to be with me so I never told you. I have-“ He faltered, picturing Chris recoiling in disgust. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I have a thing. A-a disability.” 

He looked at Chris, willing his emotions to stay hidden. He would never force this part of himself on anyone. 

Chris felt Seb’s trepidation. “It’s okay, babe. You can tell me.” His earnest words cut through Sebastian’s fear. 

Seb took a deep calming breath. “Sorry!” He sighed. “I have an overactivebladderandihavetoweardiapers.” He finished in a rush, burying his head in his hands. So much for being calm and collected and keeping his disability hidden. 

Chris looked at him in concern. “What?”

Seb buried his head in his hands. “I have an overactive bladder.” His words were quiet but clear enough for Chris to hear. 

The blonde softly patted Seb’s hair. “Baby, first off, it’s not gonna change anything and second, I’m sorry, but what does that mean? Are you in pain? Can you not have sex? It’s okay.” 

Sebastian looked up. “No. None of those things. Most people freak out when I mention it. You’re not....grossed out? Or - or anything?” 

“Grossed out? Why?” Chris sat back and took Seb’s hands. “Please explain.”

The brunette was flushed from making out, his embarrassment and heightened emotions. “I’ll just show you,” he muttered lowly, gently pushing Chris off his lap. 

Chris watched as Sebastian stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down just a bit. He looked at his cast mate in question. “I’m not sure I get what you’re trying to tell me, sweetheart.”

Sebastian gave him an amazed stare. “I’m wearing a-a pull up.” His voice was hardly above a whisper. 

Chris glanced then, looked at Seb. “If that’s something you’re into, that’s fine babe.”

“No,” Sebastian said with mild frustration. “I need them. I sometimes wet myself. My bladder kinda just does its thing.”

Understanding dawned on Chris’ face. “You thought I’d think less of you for that?”

“Yeah.” Seb frowned. “I can’t hold onto a relationship for anything. As soon as they find out, it’s bye bye little Sebastian.” 

Chris wrapped his arms around him. “It’s not even a blip on my Sebastian is amazing radar.” 

Seb melted against him, feeling relief course through him. His erection had gone completely soft during the course of the embarrassing discussion but the relief he felt now that Chris knew was so good. 

Chris slowly kissed him. “Can we pick up where we left off?” 

Sebastian leaned into him, feeling a freedom he’d never experienced before. “I’d like that.” He paused. “Lemme go take a piss quick.”

“Can I watch?” Chris asked with a bashful little grin. 

Seb quirked an eyebrow. “Okay?” He chuckled a little. “It sometimes takes me a bit.”

Chris followed him to the bathroom and leaned casually on the counter while Sebastian dropped his jeans and pull-up. “How long have you had this?”

“Ever since I had botched bladder surgery when I was 12. I kept getting UTIs so my doctor suggested surgery and the surgeon messed something up.” Sebastian waited impatiently for his bladder to cooperate. He could feel it. Didn’t necessarily mean he’d be able to go though. That’s the part that sucked. 

“Did you get some compensation?” Chris asked sympathetically.

Seb shook his head. “We’d only been in the US for a year. Still had immigrant status.” 

Chris was silent, thinking about it for a moment. “That sucks. Sorry, babe.”

The pet name made Sebastian feel warm. He smiled. “I’ve learned to live with it. Just means that I don’t have many close friends.” 

“You’ve got me.” Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders, kissing his collarbone gently. “I’m hoping we’ll definitely be more than friends.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes.” He pulled his pants up, giving up on being able to go. 

Chris looked at him with interest. “So, what happens if you get distracted now?”

Seb blushed. “I might wet myself,” he admitted. 

“Adorable,” Chris purred, nipping at his jaw.

Sebastian looked at him. “Are you for real?” 

Chris grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. “Hey, I’ve kinda got a kink for babying my partners. Lotsa pet names, cuddles, caring for them. There’s not many people that like that much attention. So, seriously, I love this.”

Sebastian let the last vestige of fear fade away and pulled Chris close as they moved into his bedroom. His hands were under Chris’ shirt, pulling it off, exploring those tantalizing muscles. Chris paused from kissing him to pull his shirt off as well. 

The kisses turned hot and wet, deep and dirty. 

Seb moaned softly into Chris’ mouth. He was quickly getting hard again. He tangled his fist in Chris’ hair and pushed him onto the bed, tongue pushing against Chris’ teeth as they explored each other. 

One of Chris’ hands was on his neck and one was firmly gripping his ass through his jeans. 

Sebastian let go of his hair so he could run a hand down Chris’ side. 

Chris shivered with arousal and Seb smiled against his lips. “Mmm. Feels good?”

Chris nodded, pulling back, looking at him with eyes, heavy lidded and dark with desire. 

Seb ran a finger lightly down the centre of Chris’ abs to the waistband of his hip hugger jeans. He could see the trail of hair that he very much wanted to follow. 

Chris gave a breathy groan. “I’ve been wanting you for a long time.” Without warning he flipped Sebastian over onto his back and lay on top of him. He started rutting against Seb, pushing his erection against the hard outline of Sebastian’s. 

“Take your fuckin’ jeans off,” Seb groaned, his hips canting up to meet Chris’ movements and feeling the delicious friction. He was mortified by the fact that he could already feel the beginning of his orgasm blooming in his abdomen. You’d almost think he was a desperate teenager. He was gonna come in his pants! 

Chris was rutting faster. “You must think I’m a fucking, desperate kid,” he groaned. “I’m gonna come!”

Sebastian gave a breathy, gasping laugh. “I was thinking you’d think I was because me too!” 

Chris couldn’t stop the giggle that burst forth as he rocked his hips faster. 

Seb gripped Chris’ shoulders hard and grunted as he came in his pull-up feeling the hot stickiness of it engulf the head of his dick. 

Chris’ eyes were closed, head thrown back as he orgasmed, whimpering deliciously. Not even a moment later, Sebastian blushed hotly because his bladder decided that it was apparently ready and a trickle of urine that turned into a weak stream followed. 

Chris looked at him. “Man! I can’t imagine how hot that would be if we’d actually get our pants off.” 

Seb nodded. “You’re gorgeous when you come.”

“You too,” Chris whispered softly, laying beside him. “Do you mind if I ask....are you wet?”

Sebastian blushed again, biting his bottom lip, wondering why he liked when Chris asked him that. “Yeah. Right after coming. It happens.”

Chris hummed happily. “My good boy.” He put his hand on Seb’s crotch, feeling the damp pull-up. “Are you all done?” His voice was low and sensual.

Seb’s cock twitched in response. “What you gonna do?” He asked in a sassy voice. “Be my daddy?”

Chris fixed him with a possessive look. “That depends, do you like to be babied or dominated?”

Sebastian couldn’t stop the full body shiver that raced over him. Now, that! That gave him all kinds of crazy thoughts. Like not wanting Chris to leave anytime soon. 


	5. Sweet But Naughty

They showered together which was every bit as wonderful as Seb imagined and then Chris insisted on diapering Sebastian. In a _night_ diaper! And it was only three in the afternoon! 

When Seb protested Chris gave him a look. “Daddy knows what his boy needs.” 

Poor Sebastian popped an immediate boner. 

Chris laughed low and happy, then winked at him. “You like that, baby?”

The red blush that settled on Seb’s cheeks didn't ease any either when Chris pulled him firmly onto his lap sometime later after dinner, while they watched a movie, and asked, “Are you still dry?” 

Sebastian wriggled, trying to hide his fresh arousal. “Dammit Chris!” He growled. “Stop it!”

Chris just laughed and pressed a hand to his crotch. “I’m gonna need some practice to tell. Give me an answer.”

Seb blushed bright red. He was actually still dry, thanks to having emptied his bladder beforehand. “ ‘m dry,” he mumbled, pushing Chris’ hand away.

Chris kissed his warm cheek. “Good boy. You know Sebby, I just love seeing you blush. You know that, right?” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna find a way to embarrass you too.” He giggled when Chris tickled his belly. 

“You wouldn’t embarrass me, would you? You’re too sweet,” Chris laughed. 

After the movie it was bedtime and Seb was no longer dry. He had to admit, he’d ignored any bladder twinges he got in favour of cuddling with Chris. The diaper wasn’t meant to be pulled up and down....and it’s what Chris wanted. It made him all hot and bothered all over again. 

Chris Looked at his red face. “Are you wet?” 

Sebastian looked away and shrugged a little. 

Chris _slung him over his shoulder!_ Hecarriedhim to the bedroom. 

Seb squeaked in surprise and then giggled uncontrollably. 

Chris tossed him onto the bed gently, unceremoniously pulling off his pants. It was very apparent that the diaper was wet. “I have a very wet baby boy.” He murmured softly.

Sebastian sat up. “I’m gonna-“

“Did I say you could get up?” Chris asked sternly. 

Sebastian shrank back a little. “No, daddy.” 

Chris nodded. “That’s right. Lay down. I’m going to change you.”

Sebastian cursed his stupid kink. He was rock hard inside his wet diaper. 

Once he was dry, they lay together in Sebastian’s bed, kissing and talking. 

“You know my kinks, obviously,” Seb snorted. “You have any besides being a dom?”

While Chris thought Sebastian ran his hands lightly over his sculpted chest, pinching absently at his nipples. 

Chris jerked and moaned. “Hey! Unless you wanna be sucking dick, leave my nips alone!”

Sebastian grinned. “Good to know!” He left the tempting little buds alone; for now.

Subjects changed and they talked about family and other things, until they both drifted off. 

Seb woke to a hand on his ass, feeling down between his legs. He wiggled away a bit. “Yeah. I know. I’m wet. Gimme a minute to wake up.” 

“You always wake up wet?”  Chris asked.

Sebastian shrugged, rolling over. “Most mornings. Sometimes I wake up dry.”

Once he was up and in a pull-up, they dressed and prepared breakfast together.

Chris was obsessed with the subject of Sebastian’s incontinence. 

Seb didn’t care, really. There weren’t many people he could be open with about it. 

“How often do you wet a pull-up?” Chris asked while they munched toast. 

Sebastian frowned in thought. “Guess it depends how far away I am from a bathroom. If you mean, like, wet, wet. I dribble a lot because it just happens. Gotta change pull-ups usually twice to three times a day if I don’t have a full on accident.”

Chris nodded. “Thanks for being open about this. I think this must fall somewhere under a daddy kink,” he laughed, “That I didn’t even know I had.”

Sebastian grinned. “Self discovery at its finest.”

Talk turned to their visit with Steve and Bucky. They were both excited for four o’ clock to come!

Sebastian took Chris to his favourite coffee shop and his favourite bookstore to pass time. They took pictures with a few fans and then had lunch at a cute little cafe. 

They relaxed at Seb’s apartment after lunch, cuddling and half dozing together on the couch while watching reruns of Star Trek on Space. 

Chris’ phone was dinging over and over and finally with a frustrated growl he grabbed it. “Ah, fuck. It’s my mom.”

Seb chuckled. “They never stop checking up, do they?” 

Chris shook his head ruefully. “Nope. I’ll call her quick.” He sat up a bit, dialling. She answered on the second ring and he put her on a video call. 

Sebastian kept his head on Chris’ chest, hearing the cadence of his voice. His mom sounded nice.

A thought popped into his head. He shouldn’t! He wanted to!! ......

He rubbed a finger over Chris’ nipple. 

Chris’ sentence ended on a squeak and he pushed Seb’s hand away. 

“Christopher?” His mom asked. “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself again?” 

“I’m fine.” Chris said shortly. “I’m with a friend and I uh stubbed my toe.” 

“You’re sitting down!” She said. “I can see you! Where are you?”

Seb chewed his lip then did it again, this time, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Chris’ hips jerked involuntarily. He glared at Sebastian. 

His mother sounded a bit miffed. “Chris, I thought you were home this week.”

Sebastian grinned wickedly at Chris and ran his hand under Chris’ snug T-shirt.

“Don’t!” Chris mouthed, out of camera range. Out loud he said, “I’m in New York.”

Seb pinched the tempting, turgid bud again and Chris’ breath hitched. 

“I’m talking to my mom, you jerk!” He whispered.

Seb giggled softly. 

“Christopher!” She exclaimed. “Are you with a girl? That sounded sexual.”

Chris blushed brightly. He writhed away from Sebastian’s fingers. “No! I’m hanging out with Sebastian.”

Sebastian chuckled. PAYBACK! Chris” erection was obvious, pushing at the zipper of his jeans. 

She paused a moment. “Do we know him? Why are you blushing? Are you lying? Chris!”

“Mom!” He protested. “I’m an adult. I have my own life.”

He really should help Chris out.

Seb considered for a moment then rolled off of Chris and came up behind him and smiled at the older lady on the phone. “Hi Mrs. Evans.”

“You are a boy!” She exclaimed in relief. 

Sebastian nodded. “Last time I checked.” He walked out of camera range again. Poor Mrs. Evans. She had no idea that Chris was being naughty with boys too! And Seb loved it!

On that thought, without any warning, he unzipped Chris’ jeans and pulled his boxers down enough to free his cock. 

Chris tried to push him away but Seb grabbed his wrist, laughing silently that Chris was caught listening to his mother’s account of his sister’s attempt at baking a cake. 

“Mom-” he tried, but she didn’t hear him. 

Seb licked his lips and then swallowed him down, grabbing  the base of his cock with his free hand. 

 Chris desperately squeaked, “MA! I....gotta go to the bathroom!”

“Oh okay. Hurry baby. Love you, Chrissy.” 

“Love you too,” he ground out and hung up. Flinging his phone onto the floor he grabbed Sebastian’s hair. “Oh fuck, Sebastian! I was talking to my own mother!”

Seb bobbed up and down, feeling Chris’ balls drawing up and knowing he was close. 

Chris moaned and then arched back as he came in Seb’s mouth, breathing heavily. 

Sebastian pulled off when he felt Chris softening in his mouth. “Chrissy?” He teased gently.

Chris lay back, eyes closed. “ Just.....don’t.” He flopped one hand limply. “My mom’s very straightlaced.” He sat up then suddenly grabbed Seb’s nipples and they started grappling for the upper hand. “You’re gonna pay for that, you punk.”

Chris pinned Seb and tickled him until he begged for mercy. “Promise never to tell my mom we’re more than friends?”

Sebastian laughed breathlessly. “Of course. Hey it’s after 3. I wanna change into clean clothes.”

Chris immediately brightened. “C’mon baby boy. Let’s get you changed.”

Sebastian balked a little at the look on his face. “Pull-up?” He asked in a small voice. 

Chris tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I think my boy should wear a diaper. We’re going to be busy and I wouldn’t want you to get too distracted.” 

 Seb felt the familiar heat spread across his cheeks and down his chest. “Oh.” He honestly hadn’t even thought of that! “Okay. What if they find out though?”

Chris gently kissed Sebastian’s full bottom lip. “If they’re so small minded that they can’t accept someone with a disability, then screw them!”

He diapered Seb snugly then watched as he slipped on the dark blue jeans and white tee shirt.  “You’re gorgeous!” 

Seb smiled. “I’m just gonna pack my bag.” He slipped an extra diaper and some wipes into his plain black bag. “Are we ready?” He was almost vibrating from excitement. 

Chris nodded. “Let’s go!”

/////

Bucky had just changed into a fresh diaper and was dressed in black jeans and a white tee shirt.  Steve had also changed his clothes since all his dinner prep was done and the baked chicken Alfredo was ready to go in the oven at five. 

“Steve...what if they find out I have ta wear diapers?” Bucky asked anxiously. “You think they’ll hate me?”

Steve’s face softened. “Baby, if they hate you for something you can’t control then they’re not friends worth having.”

Bucky nodded and gave a shaky breath. Of course; Steve was right. 

//////

Sebastian looked uncertainly at Stark Tower, or better known as Avengers tower,  and wondered where to enter.  The front doors seemed forbidding but they finally decided to just go in. 

The young secretary smiled at them. “Hello, Captain Rogers. Sergeant Barnes.”

Chris looked at Seb for help. 

“ Uh, ma’am?” Sebastian said politely.

She looked up. “Yes?”

“We’re actually here to see Captain Rogers.” Seb realized it must sound ridiculous. “My name is Sebastian Stan.” 

She paused a moment. “Oh! The look alikes! Take the elevator to the twenty eighth floor. I’ll let them know you’re here.”

Chris and Seb stepped into the indicated elevator.

“Good afternoon Mr. Stan, Mr. Evans,” a British voice said.

Startled, they looked around. The voice continued. “I am an AI. My name is Jarvis. Welcome to the Tower.”

“Thank you,”  Chris said politely. 

Steve was waiting for them when the elevator doors opened.  They were ushered into the large apartment, a wide grin on Steve’s face.  “Bucky and I are really excited to spend the evening with both of you!”

”Same!” Sebastian grinned. He introduced Chris. 

The four of them stood awkwardly for a few moments, staring at their look alikes. 

“I feel like I’m seeing double,” Chris laughed, breaking the ice. 

“I know,” Steve agreed, “Bucky and Sebastian look like twins!”

The other three looked at each other and Bucky shrugged. “He’s kinda clueless that way. That’s why he’s such a dork. He doesn’t think he’s anything special!” He rolled his eyes expressively. “C’mon in and make yourselves at home.” 

Seb and Chris sat on a soft brown suede loveseat. 

Bucky and Steve sat on the couch. 

“Wait a minute,” Steve said suddenly, looking at Chris. “You look....familiar.”

The other three waited as he processed. 

“You’re an actor too!” He grinned. 

Seb and Chris burst out laughing and Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek. “You figured it out babe.”


	6. Double Vision

The visiting turned into relaxed storytelling, once Bucky passed around a few bottles of ice cold beer and they put their feet up. 

Sebastian looked at Bucky’s metal arm in awe. He wondered what had happened! He wanted to hear THAT story sometime. He absolutely loved the Avengers but he was starting to think Bucky might be his kindred spirit. The guy was hilarious!

Chris and Seb soon realized that Steve was an adept story teller. They were spellbound by his first hand accounts of some harrowing adventures that he’d had. Bucky would interject his humorous sarcasm in between, making Steve roll his eyes, and the others laugh. 

“Thor was the only one who could get Loki cuffed. It was crazy,” Steve grinned. “New York was never the same.” 

“You’ve actually fought with Thor?” Sebastian asked. 

Steve nodded. “He lives in the tower part time.” 

Chris looked awestruck. “Crap.....and I thought you were built!” He immediately blushed and Seb let out a nervous laugh. “I mean... you are! But...THOR!”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah. He’s bigger than I am,” he said. 

Bucky started to laugh. “Thor and Steve arm wrestled once.”  He drained his beer, flipping the bottle adeptly and setting it on the coffee table. 

“Who won?” Seb blurted out, still watching how Bucky could move the prosthetic with such fluid grace. He’d never seen a prosthetic move like that!

Steve shrugged. “Coulson put a stop to it.”

“You guys were both drunk!” Bucky added.

Steve shrugged as everyone laughed. “Asgardian mead is great for when you wanna get blitzed.” He laughed and got up. “I’m gonna put dinner in the oven.”

“Who’s Coulson?” Chris asked politely. 

Bucky stood up and stretched, locking his hands behind his head for a moment. “Shield agent. Fury’s right hand man.”

Sebastian caught just a glimpse of white above the waistband of his jeans and his heart pounded for a second, booting all thoughts of Shield and the Avengers out of his thoughts. Wait! He tried not to stare. Was Bucky padded? He tried to surreptitiously check him out. Was he imagining things? He maybe did look a little more puffy in the crotch and ass of his jeans than a normal guy would! His throat was dry. Maybe he wasn’t alone! His mind suddenly jumped to the bathroom at the recplex in Florida! Had that been Bucky?? He was far too shy to ask.

Steve came back in a minute later. “You guys want to meet some of the team? They want to meet you guys.”

Chris nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun!” 

Seb nodded mutely, his mind still blown by his probable discovery, and the fact that he’d just now realized he wasn’t dry. He was putting on his sneakers when he heard Steve ask Bucky quietly, “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Bucky shook his head. Steve gave him a look but Bucky just shook his head again. 

Sebastian remembered Chris had mentioned the guy was tortured for a long time and he had PTSD. It could be a side effect. He didn’t know why it mattered so much but somehow even thinking that Bucky might share his disability was comforting. Chris tapped his shoulder and he looked up. 

“You still dry?” He whispered softly. 

Seb couldn't stop the blush that bloomed on his cheeks. He wondered if Chris was planning to check if he didn’t answer!! He stood up and gave a minute shake of his head.

“You can change when we get back,” Chris told him. 

The four of them walked to the elevator.

Bucky and Steve held hands, tossing affectionate insults back and forth. 

“Does your team know about you guys?” Sebastian asked tentatively.

“They better,” Bucky said dryly. “Otherwise Stark is gonna get one heck of a surprise when JARVIS plays the security footage!”

Sebastian liked Bucky and Steve a lot. He loved hanging out! He wished the evening would never end! 

Steve elbowed him. “Drop the grumpy old man act, Barnes. We’ve got company.” He grinned at Chris and Sebastian.

Bucky stuck his tongue out and Steve shook his head. “That tongue of yours gets you into trouble.” 

The look was decidedly dominating that Steve gave Bucky and Sebastian felt a strong frisson of excited arousal course through him. This was awesome! 

Steve lay a hand on Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer. “Behave.”

“Okay!” Bucky grinned.

Chris looked at Seb, his eyes bright. He’d seen the look as well.

Seb blushed again and dropped his gaze to the floor. Damn kinks! 

Chris entwined his fingers with Sebastian’s. “Hey baby.”

Seb curled his fingers around Chris’ hand and smiled. This evening just got better! Holding Chris’ hand felt natural and perfect!

They got to what looked like a main floor. It was huge! There was a big dining room/kitchen type room and across from it, there was a large living room, lined with comfortable looking couches, several of which were occupied. 

Sebastian was suddenly incredibly shy in the face of meeting these heroes. He chewed his lower lip, terrified of making a fool of himself. 

Bucky and Steve sauntered into the room, with Seb and Chris slightly behind them. 

A young man, still a boy really, paused the tv, staring at them. “Holy cow! They weren’t kidding!”

Steve nodded. “Hey Peter. These are our friends.”

Chris recognized Tony Stark. He looked weird without a suit. He was dressed in casual clothes. 

Tony nodded, staring at them. “Yeah, that’s a trip. Geez.”

Sebastian smiled shyly. “Hi Mr. Stark.”

Tony grinned. “Oh I like this one!”

Bucky snorted. “ ‘Course you do! He’s awesome!”

The long haired girl smiled. “It’s amazing, how much you look alike,” she said in a strong Sokovian accent. 

Seb recognized Hawkeye.

“I’ve heard you’re the best shot ever!” Chris said. “That’s so cool!”

“Might look alike,” Clint drawled, “I think the new ones are better behaved! Can we trade the two supersoldiers for the sweet guys?”

Bucky held up both middle fingers. “Fuck you, Clint. They’re our friends.”

Chris laughed. “You might change your mind real quick once you get to know us.”

Clint threw his head back and laughed. “That’s awesome. Hope we see more of you guys soon.”

Steve laughed good naturedly. “Our dinner’s gonna be done soon.”

The four had turned to go when Tony said, “Hold up. I heard about Sebastian, metal man’s twin, but who the hell is capsicle’s look alike?”

Chris and Steve both quirked an eyebrow. 

“Capsicle?” Chris asked.

“Look alike?” Steve frowned.

“Tony!” The others chorused.

Everyone turned to Steve, waiting to see his reaction. 

“I’m Chris Evans,” Chris told Tony, watching Steve take in his build and his face intently. 

As they went back to the apartment, Steve studied Chris. “You truly think we look alike?” 

Chris nodded. “I’ve been mistaken for you on more than one occasion.”

Steve frowned, deep in thought. Suddenly he swatted Bucky’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me? You made me look like a total idiot.”

“Nope. You did that just fine on your own,” Bucky said calmly. 

Back in the apartment, Steve dragged Chris to the mirror. “Oh my gosh....we do look alike!” 

The other three laughed. 

With that revelation dealt with, Steve took the Alfredo out of the oven, the cheese bubbling, golden brown on top of it. 

It smelled heavenly! Sebastian's stomach growled in response. “Sorry,” he laughed. “Dinner smells awesome!”

The table was already set. Steve poured ice water, and then pointed Bucky to a chair beside him. 

Sebastian couldn’t help the little glances at Bucky when Steve would help him with his food. Bucky was adorable and he loved watching Steve help him! 

Steve cut his chicken into bite sized pieces and warned him that it was hot. 

Steve gave Bucky his fork. “There. Your chicken is cut, honey. Little bites.”

Conversation flowed easily. They talked about the current movies they were shooting and the crazy schedules, they would have soon. 

“I hope we can get together again before you leave?” Bucky asked, his blue eyes searching Seb’s face. 

Sebastian nodded eagerly. “I’d like that! Next time I’ll cook dinner.” 

Bucky stabbed a piece of steaming pasta and chicken and Steve stopped him. “Blow on it or you’ll burn your mouth. 

“Thanks daddy,” Bucky said softly. He paused his big eyes widening with realization at his words.

Sebastian turned to Chris and asked something about the movie he had coming up, to give Bucky an out.  

Bucky started breathing again, his cheeks pinking up as he blew gently on his food.

When the chicken and pasta had disappeared, Steve pulled out a homemade cheesecake. 

“Oh my gosh!” Chris exclaimed, nearly drooling. “Seriously?” 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you guys don’t have super Soldier metabolisms. Are you hungry enough for cheesecake?”

“I’m not turning down cheesecake!” Sebastian declared. 

His mind was full of Bucky’s slip. They seemed to be more alike than he’d realized at first!! 

The cheesecake was delicious and once they were back in the living room, groaning slightly from the wonderful meal, Bucky passed them each another beer. 

They found an easy camaraderie had grown between them that made joking and laughing seem so natural. 

Sebastian stood up. “Washroom?” He asked hesitantly. 

Chris looked at him with a silent question in his eyes. Seb smiled. 

Steve motioned toward the hallway. “First door on the right.” 

Sebastian tried to snag his bag inconspicuously and hurried to the bathroom. It was roomy and beautiful. He looked around.  Silently, he opened the cupboard doors, wondering if Bucky had ‘things’ in here. He felt kind of bad snooping. But he wanted to know!! He pulled his jeans down. After removing his wet diaper and sealing it up, he had a moment of indecision wether to toss the bag in the trash can, or put it back in his bag and throw it out at home. 

He finally stuffed it into the bottom of the small trash can and stood in front of the toilet. He needed to pee. “C’mon bladder,” he whispered, tapping his foot impatiently. A bead of urine formed and he stilled, focusing on making it happen. He grunted with relief when a stream finally started. Better! At least he’d stay dry for a bit now. Once he was done, he used the fluffy bath mat to lay down on and put a dry diaper on. It crossed his mind that he liked it better when Chris did it. He pulled his jeans up and washed. Out of curiosity, he peeked into the little closet and found an open bag of diapers. 

His heart jumped at this odd little confirmation. He hurried to the door. 

Chris was just about to knock when Sebastian opened the door. “I was starting to wonder if you fell down a rabbit hole.” 

“Sorry,” Seb blushed hotly. “It just took me...a bit.” 

“It’s okay,” Chris whispered. 

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch, trading lazy little kisses until they walked back in. 

“You guys wanna play strip poker?” Steve asked with a grin. “We don’t have to but it’s always a fun way to end an evening. I feel like we’ve known you guys forever!”

Sebastian nodded. “Same!!” 

“Let’s play!!” Chris said. “Rules for stripping?”

“Down to the underwear,” Steve said. “Bucky’s uncomfortable being completely naked in front of others.”

“Agreed!” 

Bucky plucked at Steve’s T-shirt sleeve. “Steve.” 

Steve was dealing cards. “Yeah, Buck?”

Bucky frowned. “Steve!”

Steve stopped. “Can you guys excuse us a minute? We’ll be right back.”

When they’d disappeared, Chris pulled Seb into his arms. “You and Bucky are adorable baby boys!” 

“I don’t know if it’s just a kink for him though,” Sebastian whispered. “I think he probably really does need help with stuff.”

“Your point?” Chris asked, kissing him again. “He probably has some brain damage but he’s still cool!”

“No! It’s not that!” Seb frowned. “I mean like, he really does need Steve as a daddy figure.”

“Or, he needed help and they discovered a daddy kink.” Chris grinned. “Stop over thinking it Sebastian. I can see you somehow feel like you shouldn’t be enjoying it. You have a disability too and I enjoy being your daddy.”

Seb relaxed and put his head on Chris’ shoulder. “Okay. Love you,” he said softly without intending to and could have bitten his tongue. 

“I love you too baby boy,”Chris whispered.

Steve and Bucky returned and took their seats. 

Everyone picked up their cards. 

Bucky commented on Steve’s shoddy dealing. “Did you purposely give me all stupid cards?”

“Yup,” Steve shot back immediately. “Just for you, baby. I wanna see you strip!” He waggled his eyebrows at Bucky. 

Chris giggled and Sebastian also chuckled gleefully. He had two aces! 

When they showed their hands, however, it was Chris who pulled his shirt off. 

Sebastian planted a quick kiss on his bare shoulder. “Mmm. Gorgeous!”

The second round, Bucky lost. Seb looked at what must be painful scarring on his shoulder until he noticed Bucky watching him. “That’s a really cool prosthetic,” Seb ventured.

Bucky shrugged. “It’s something Hydra left me with but I’ve learned to live with it.”

By the sixth round, Seb was on his fourth beer, and they were all shirtless. Steve was also missing his socks. 

The game was getting rowdier thanks to the stripping, the beer and the fact that they were all a little giddy.  

The ninth round, Steve lost, and he was down to his boxers. 

Bucky jumped him, kissing him wetly and Steve struggled to stay on the couch then ended up falling off, with Bucky on top of him. 

Sebastian was laughing so hard, he could hardly breathe. 

Finally, they got to sitting again. 

Sebastian lost the tenth round. He reached for his sock but discovered he’d already taken them off. All that was left was his jeans. He sobered up, glancing at Chris. 

“C’mon, Seb,” Steve teased. “Your turn. The pants have gotta go!”

“You chicken?” Bucky asked with a warm grin. 

Chris suddenly looked at him. “Oh! Uh...”  

“So helpful,” Sebastian growled. He screwed his eyes shut and popped the button on his jeans.  He stood up enough to slide them off and quickly sat down again. Not before both boys saw though. 

Bucky gave him a startled look. “Sebby? You have to wear too?” 

Sebastian slowly raised his eyes to Bucky’s and nodded slightly. 

“Me too,” Bucky said softly, moving to sit beside him. 

The game was forgotten in the moment of discovery. 

“Hey baby, see?” Steve smiled. “Nothing to worry about!”

“I know,” Bucky smiled. “It’s just hard to trust people.” 

Chris patted Seb’s shoulder. “Feel better now, baby boy?”

Sebastian’s cheeks heated again. “Yeah.” 

Bucky asked him what brand he wore and they talked about the ins and outs of incontinence. 

Sebastian had never met anyone else with this problem so it felt wonderful to share and be understood! 

Chris moved over to sit with Steve. “Not trying to be rude, but I overheard Bucky call you daddy.” 

Steve grinned. “Bucky needs a lot of help and it just kinda started happening! We’ve discovered he likes being dominated and babied both. He needs it a lot.”

Chris watched Seb and Bucky talking eagerly. “So does Seb. Maybe we ought to get them together to hang out more, then.”

“I think that would be good for Bucky,” Steve agreed. “He doesn’t have any friends that really get him.”

“Good. How about in four days?” Chris asked. 

Steve nodded. “Perfect. And now it looks like I need to put my boy to bed. It’s past his bedtime.”

“C’mon babe,” Chris said, kissing Seb’s cheek. “Bucky and Steve are gonna come for a visit on Wednesday.”

Sebastian looked at him uncertainly. “Wednesday?”

Chris nodded and they thanked Steve and Bucky for a wonderful evening. 

“See you in a few days!” Steve called. 

Seb waited until they were waiting for their cab. “It won’t be as fun without you.”

Chris glanced at him. “I’m glad you feel that way. I’d like to stay a few extra days.”

Sebastian’s happiness skyrocketed again. “YES!” 

It was going to be the best time off EVER!


	7. How Daddy Can I Be?

Sebastian and Chris spent the next two days hanging out and discussing what foods to cook on Wednesday. 

They also took some time to play around with their mutual kink. 

Chris was obsessed with Seb’s inability to stay dry. Seeing Sebastian blush and whine a little with arousal was rewarding. He dipped his hand between those beautiful thighs often. Then, he’d had an idea....

Seb couldn’t stop the shuddering breath when out of the blue, Chris grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him back into his solid chest. 

“Hey baby boy, does daddy need to take you potty?” His voice was firm and left no room for argument. 

Seb honestly hadn’t even thought about it. “I dunno daddy,” he answered. He looked at Chris from under his long eyelashes. 

Chris guided him to the bathroom. “Let’s give it a try.”  He pulled Sebastian’s pants and pull-up down. 

Seb wiggled a little, covering himself. “Daddy, I don’t have to go.” 

Chris quirked an eyebrow. “You didn’t even try.”

Sebastian grinned. He was wondering just how far he could push. “Yeah I did,” he argued, giving Chris a little grin. 

He showed Chris his stiffy. “It’s not working daddy! See! I told you!”

Chris tried to swallow back the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. “Are you sassing me, boy?”

Seb chewed his lower lip a moment. “Sorry, daddy?” (He wasn’t sorry. At all)

Chris rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter where he was sitting. “You know what happens to boys who sass me?” 

His voice had dropped to a dominating level and Sebastian shuddered a bit more, now fully hard. “What?” 

Chris landed a smack on his bare ass cheek. “You’re a sassy boy.” 

Sebastian yelped and rubbed his ass. “Sorry.” (Somewhat penitently that time.) 

Chris kissed the nape of his neck. “Daddy wants you to go pee for him.” He brought his hands around Seb’s narrow waist and smiled at Sebastian’s hard cock. He hummed gently. “Daddy will help.”

Seb was about to give another sassy retort when Chris put his own hand around Sebastian’s stiff dick and started to stroke him. 

Seb groaned at the sudden rush of arousal, words forgotten. He spread his legs a bit to keep his balance. “I’m gonna pee right after though!” He protested breathlessly. 

“That’s the idea. Don’t worry. Daddy’s got you,” Chris said, using his free hand to hold Sebastian against him. 

Seb had never had a guy jack him off and he was once again somewhat embarrassed by how quickly he was at the point of coming. He keened softly in his effort to draw out the pleasurable experience. 

Grabbing onto the strong forearm across his chest, he heaved in a noisy breath as heat pooled in his groin. He groaned, leaning his head back on Chris’ shoulder. “Da-daddy!!” His legs shook. He tensed, his fingers gripping Chris’ arm tightly.

“Come for me, baby,” Chris whispered, watching as Seb writhed slightly in his grasp, then kissed his neck as he ejaculated forcefully. “Good boy,” he hummed, hand still around Sebastian’s softening cock. 

Seb’s knees threatened to give out. He struggled to regain his breath. True to his prediction, he started to pee shortly after. 

Chris didn’t let go of him, keeping him steady and aiming for him, as Seb tried to Make his legs work again. “What a good boy for daddy.” He crooned. 

When he was done, Sebastian stood on his own, grabbing toilet paper and wiping the cum off his abs and thigh where it had landed. “Chris.....that was amazing!!” He finally burst out. 

The blonde winked at him. “Daddies have to take care of their babies.”

Sebastian blushed and squirmed again. “You know exactly what makes me a horny boy.” 

Chris grinned. “That’s why we get along so well. Because what makes you a hard little boy....makes me a hard boy too. 

Seb pulled his pull-up and jeans back into place. He saw the telltale bulge at Chris’ crotch. “Mmm. Daddy has a hard on!”

“I wonder why!” Chris grinned at him. 

Seb gave him a pouty innocent look. “My fault?”

Chris laughed. “Yes baby. All your fault.” He kissed Seb. “C’mere baby boy.” 

The boys stumbled into the bedroom, Seb’s hands on Chris’s fly. “I wanna suck you, daddy,” he whispered into Chris's ear.  He wasn’t about to turn down a make out session turned into a blowjob.

Sebastian discovered it was an excellent way to make him squirm and moan. 

Chris was trying to lay still on the bed but when Sebastian started deep throating him, he became noisy, grabbing at Seb’s hair and cursing between breathy moans. 

Sebastian played with his asshole a bit, running a finger gently around the tight pucker. He felt Chris tense and knew he was about to blow his load. 

Chris arched up slightly, crying out as he came into Sebastian’s mouth. 

Seb grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Chris lay for a few minutes, spent. “You are so good at that, my boy,” he finally said with a grin. 

Once Chris was sufficiently recovered, the two walked back out to the living room. They had just settled down to watch some tv.

Sebastian jumped when the door buzzer went. That usually wasn’t a good thing.  

With some trepidation, he looked at Chris and pushed the button. “Hello?”

“Sebastian?” A frightened voice came over the intercom. “It’s Bucky. I need your help!”

Seb’s heart leapt into his throat as he admitted his double. 

“I wonder what happened?” Chris looked st Seb with a worried frown. 

 Sebastian opened the door of his apartment and waited anxiously for Bucky with Chris right behind him. 

Bucky nearly fell out of the elevator in his haste, his eyes red from crying. 

Chris and Sebastian quickly escorted him into the apartment and Seb sat him on a kitchen chair.  “Bucky, what’s going on?”

He drew a quavering breath, his eyes tearing up again. “Daddy- Steve went on a mission this morning. And he’s been hurt!”


	8. I Need Friends Like Family

Chris and Sebastian stared at Bucky in shocked concern. 

“Steve’s hurt? How bad?” Seb asked.

“Where is he?” Chris wondered. “Who has him now?” 

Bucky held up a hand and took a deep calming breath. “Sam called me. He got caught in a fire fight between Clint, Tony and the guys they were chasing and he lost his shield. Somebody stole it right out of his hand. They’ve got him in the hospital in DC.” He started to cry again softly. “He got hit about five times. He’s alive but they put him under to do surgery to get the Mag slugs out.”

“They used Mags?” Sebastian asked, paling. 

Bucky nodded. “He got hit in the shoulder the gut and his one knee.” 

“No!” Sebastian started panicking. “Chris! He needs us! He’s all alone!”

Chris was pulling on his sweater. “Is someone coming to get you?”

“I don’t know!” Bucky said, edging on hysteria again, at Sebastian’s evident panic. 

“We'll take you,” Chris said, making the decision. He would obviously need to be calm for both of them. 

Sebastian was pacing his kitchen, unable to think clearly. “Chris, he’s gonna be okay, right? He has to be okay!” 

“Seb, sweetie, you need to calm down. You’re making Bucky hysterical.” Chris put an arm around Bucky’s shaking shoulders. “Hush baby. We’ll go see Steve.”

A bag was packed with diapers and a couple of changes of clothes for both Bucky and Sebastian. 

Chris rented a truck and tossed the luggage in the back seat of the extended cab. “C’mon guys. Let’s go find Bucky's daddy Steve.”

The trip was filled with an anxious quiet. Bucky didn’t talk much past asking how much longer a few times. 

Sebastian pulled him into a hug. 

Bucky relaxed onto his shoulder, scrubbing at his eyes with his right hand. He yawned so hard his jaw cracked. 

Seb chuckled. “Tired?”

Bucky nodded a little. “I never sleep well when Steve isn’t home so last night I hardly slept and I’ve been on an emotional roller coaster ever since my phone rang at noon.”

“Try to sleep,” Sebastian murmured, petting Bucky’s hair.

A few minutes later, Bucky was asleep. 

Chris looked over, glad to see Sebastian had settled down. 

“Chris, what’s Bucky gonna do if Steve is in the hospital for awhile?” Seb asked, voice anxious. 

Chris thought about it for a few minutes. “He can always stay with us, I guess.”

Seb considered this. “Yeah. Cuz he needs somebody to take care of him.” 

Chris wondered what it would be like having to take care of Bucky as well as having Seb to keep in line. He didn’t want to admit the rush of adrenaline that gave him! “When do you need to be in LA to film?” He asked. 

The brunette tapped his lip with his index finger. “I had sixteen days off. I’ve been home for five. I still have eleven days.” 

Chris was quiet for some time. “What if Steve needs help too?”

Sebastian looked at him with fresh anxiety. “We can’t just leave them to cope alone!”

The conversation petered out as both men considered options for the current dilemma. 

“I guess the first thing is to see how hurt Steve is,” Chris finally said, startling Seb. 

“Oh geez!” Sebastian said, with a jerk, which in turn woke Bucky. 

“Leave me alone!” He yelled, raising his metal arm and swinging. 

“Hey! Buck! It’s okay!!” Seb squeaked, narrowly missing getting clocked by the metal appendage. 

Bucky sat up all the way looking around. “Oh. Sorry. Where are we?”

“Getting close to DC,” Chris answered. 

“Kay.” Bucky rubbed his eyes for a moment. “Sebby, can I ask you a question?” His eyes were full of worry. 

Sebastian nodded. “Sure. What’s up?”

Bucky chewed his lower lip. “What....what would you do if-if you needed your daddy to do something for you and he wasn’t here?”

Seb looked at him with concern. “What do you need Bucky? Chris can help you or I can.”

Bucky's cheeks grew pink and he covered his face. 

Seb suddenly clued in. “Can you wait until we get to the hotel?”

“Maybe?” Bucky hesitantly looked at him. “Steve always helps because my metal hand rips them.”

Sebastian put an arm firmly around the soldier’s shoulders. “I get it buddy.”

Chris has listened silently to the exchange. “Hey Bucky. You don’t have to ever feel embarrassed to ask for help. I can be a stand in daddy, okay?”

This made Bucky blush even harder but he nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

When they finally reached DC, Chris pulled into a hotel parking lot and went in to secure a room. 

Bucky was squirming uncomfortably. “Is he gonna be back soon?”

“Probably,” Sebastian said. “What’s wrong?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Bucky mumbled. 

Seb nodded. “I know darling. Can you hold on just a couple more minutes?”

Bucky frowned. “I’ll try.”

Chris came back to the truck a few minutes later. “Got a room. C’mon.” 

The three made their way to the room and Chris let them in. 

Bucky was dancing desperately by this time. 

Chris ushered him in and to the bathroom. “You need help in here?” 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. “I want Steve!” His words were whispered brokenly. “I can’t do it without him.”

“I know, honey,” Chris said gently. 

Seb felt so bad for Bucky. It must be scary! 

Chris pulled his jeans down and his diaper off. “Sit down on the toilet. When you’re done, call me.”

Bucky nodded and Chris walked out pulling the door mostly shut. 

He gave Seb a look. “I might need your help with him.”

Sebastian nodded. “He seems really needy.” 

“Steve has obviously kept him functional. We’ll have to do that for now.” 

Bucky finally called for Chris. Seb went and got the two small bags they’d packed. 

By the time he got back in, Bucky was on the bed, in a fresh diaper. 

Chris was sitting and talking with him. “Sebby? We’re gonna take ten minutes to breathe and then we’re heading to the hospital to see Steve.”

Seb nodded. “Daddy...” he said shyly. “I’m wet.”

Chris grinned. “Come lay down here, baby. Let’s get you changed too.” 

Sebastian flopped onto the bed beside Bucky and they exchanged a happy look. 

Chris pulled Seb’s pants off. “You weren’t kidding! You’re soaked!”

He giggled self consciously. “Sorry. I didn’t make it.” 

Chris got a dry diaper out for Sebastian, then pulled his soggy diaper off and cleaned him. “Lift your hips, baby.” 

Once Seb was also dry, he and Bucky cuddled. “You good now Bucky boy?” 

Bucky nodded. “You guys are like my favourite new family people.” 

Seb pulled him into a tight hug. “Aw, Bucky. You’re awesome too!”

Bucky gave him a noisy kiss on the forehead. “Can we be bros forever, please?” 

Chris pulled both of them into his arms. “Best idea today, babies! Let’s go see Steve.” 

Bucky grinned at Seb. “Baby bro goes in the middle. I call shotgun!” 

Sebastian paused from tying his shoes, rolled his eyes, then laughed before following the other two out to the truck. 


	9. Stay With Me

The three boys entered the hospital, Bucky between Chris and Seb, holding onto both of them anxiously. He hated hospitals! They reminded him of when Steve was a kid!!

Tony was waiting for them, looking worn out. “Hey Bucky. Guys. I’ll show you where his room is. They just brought him back from surgery so he’s still sleeping.”

Bucky whimpered a little. “He’s gonna be okay, right Tony?” He fidgeted with Seb’s fingers nervously. 

Sebastian gave him a comforting squeeze. He was almost as anxious as Bucky! 

Tony let a tired smile curve his lips slightly. “I’m sure he will be.” He’d been here since they’d brought Steve in. He was beyond tired! 

The room was dim, the curtain drawn against the direct sunlight. 

Steve lay motionless in the bed, seeming somehow smaller. There was an oxygen tube in his nose  and a respirator tube down his throat. His right shoulder all the way down across his abdomen was thickly bandaged. He was only half covered by a light sheet. A tube snaked out from under the sheet, dripping into the half full catheter bag it was attached to. An IV was in his left forearm. 

Bucky heaved a shuddering sob. “Stevie! I’m sorry for all the times I wasn’t good! Please wake up!” He hurried to the bed, trying to figure out a way to hug the prone captain. 

Chris’ heart hurt for him. “Baby, it’s not your fault! Don’t even think that!! He’s still sleeping off the anesthetic.” He rubbed Bucky’s back soothingly. 

Bucky looked at Chris. “I feel like it’s my fault. We had a fight.”

Bucky held Steve’s hand gently, kissing the limp fingers. “I got mad at him. I didn’t want him to go.”

Chris hugged the distraught soldier. “He would understand.”

Sebastian sat beside the bed, wishing Steve would wake up. It was hard to see Bucky this upset. 

About half an hour later, Steve moved a bit, trying to spit out the tube. When he sensed that he couldn’t talk he started to panic. 

Sebastian hurried out of the room calling for a nurse. 

Several nurses entered the room and restrained Steve. “You’re okay.”

Steve started thrashing wildly until Bucky said, “Daddy. I’m here.”

He stilled, his eyes finding Bucky. 

The first nurse gently pulled out the respirator tube, finally giving Steve the ability to talk. He coughed hoarsely and winced. 

“Buck. Baby.” He whispered thickly. “You came!”

Bucky smiled through his tears. “Chris and Sebby brought me. I was so worried about you!” His lower lip wobbled again. 

Steve moved his head gingerly. “I’m sorry, darling. I never meant to get hurt.”

“I’m sorry I was mad yesterday,” Bucky lay his forehead against Steve’s. “I missed you.”

Chris patted Steve’s good shoulder. He could see that Steve would try to get up for Bucky. “We’re all pretty happy to see you awake. I think you might be in here for a few days.” 

Steve looked from Chris to Bucky to Sebastian. “Chris-” he limply lifted his free hand. “Can you-” He stopped to draw in some shallow breaths. “Take care of Buck for me a couple days? I don’t think I can get up today.”

Seb looked at him in horror. “You got shot with fucking Mags!! You better not get up!”

Chris nodded. “Of course! Don’t worry about a thing. You just get better.”

Steve smiled wanly at Sebastian. “Yeah. It was a boneheaded move.”

They had been there about half an hour, the three exchanging friendly banter and making Steve smile, when the nurse came in to check on him, and take his vitals. 

Bucky didn’t want to leave and resisted Chris’ gentle tug on his hand. “I want to stay,” he protested. 

“You can’t stay,” Chris explained. “Steve needs his rest now.” 

Bucky stared at his boyfriend, trying to think of a suitable excuse. “Steve won’t be able to sleep all alone.” 

The nurse smiled. “Steve will be feeling a lot better by tomorrow. If you come back tomorrow afternoon, he’ll be ready for a longer visit.”

Bucky pouted then sighed. “Okay.” He bent down and gently hugged Steve. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said hoarsely. He kissed Bucky and then lay back, exhausted. “Be good,” he said softly. 

Bucky shook his head. “Nope!” He grinned but Seb noticed the tears gathering in his eyes. Poor Bucky! 

Steve smiled a bit and closed his eyes. 

Bucky let Chris take him out. As they wandered back to the truck, Chris patted his shoulder. “What do you want for dinner?” 

Bucky thought for a moment. “Fries?” 

Sebastian laughed. “Man after my own heart!! I love fries!” 

They got in, already looking forward to filling their growling stomachs. It was almost six thirty. 

Chris chuckled. “Fries it is. You eat burgers?”

Bucky shook his head a little. “I don’t like them.” 

“What does Steve get you with fries?” Seb asked. 

Bucky chewed his lip a moment. “He sometimes gets me grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Perfect!” Chris pulled into the hotel parking lot. “We’ll order in. I know you’re tired.”

Seb put his arm loosely around Bucky’s shoulders as they made their way to their room. “You okay, buddy?”

Bucky nodded and flopped onto the first bed as soon as the door was opened. “I’m hungry.”

Chris asked Seb what he wanted and once he had his list, he stepped into the bathroom to order. 

Seb sat beside Bucky. “How long have you and Steve known each other?”

Bucky gave him a look. “Since we were kids. Back in 1930 or so.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Oh! That’s right! You guys were like, frozen, right?” 

Bucky sighed out a deep breath. “Yeah. But I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Sorry,” Seb apologized. “What do you guys like to do for fun?”

Bucky shrugged. “We’ve only been dating for a few months. My therapist is pretty anal about what activities are allowed.” 

Seb nodded. “I can understand that.” He tossed about for a safe subject. Bucky seemed a bit grumpy. Not that he blamed him! 

Chris returned. “Dinner should be here in about 20 minutes.” 

Bucky whooped and high fived Seb. “Good. I’m hungry.” 

Sebastian grinned. “Me too!!”

Chris ruffled Sebastian’s hair. “Hey baby. Go potty before dinner gets here, okay?”

Seb sighed and got up. “I don’t have to.” He pouted at Chris, knowing how much iit aroused the other man 

“Try anyway.” Chris smiled a little. 

Seb stomped one foot on the floor for added emphasis. “Don’t have to!” He insisted as he went into the bathroom, dropping his jeans and pulling off his damp diaper. As he stood there, waiting, his mind jumped to the possibility of looking after Steve and Bucky both for a few days. Bucky was quite obviously unable to be alone. It wasn’t that he was inept socially but he definitely had some mental and emotional issues. 

 Seb shook himself, giggling when it worked and he managed a halfhearted stream. “Daddy? I need a pull-up.”

Chris came into the bathroom. “It’s almost bedtime, baby. Daddy will diaper you. Did you go?” 

Sebastian nodded. “I peed.” 

“Good boy,” Chris said. 

Seb lay down on the bed, wondering vaguely at how he’d gotten to this point so quickly that he wasn’t self conscious in front of Bucky. He’d seen Bucky get changed too. He giggled a little at his thoughts. 

Chris had him diapered shortly. 

Bucky stripped his jeans off when Sebastian didn’t put his on again, preferring to sit on the bed in his T-shirt and diaper. 

Their dinner came, and was well received. They ate in companionable silence with a few comments, then cleared away the garbage. 

Bucky and Seb were both yawning. 

“What time does Steve usually put you to bed?” Chris asked Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno. I think 8:30 or 9:00.” 

“It’s 8:00 now,” Chris murmured. “Let’s get you changed and ready for bed.”

Bucky started crying again when Chris changed him. “I want Stevie!” 

Chris finished with the diaper and pulled him into a hug. “I know, baby. You want us to lay down with you for a bit?”

“Stay with me?” He asked swiping at his eyes. 

Chris nodded. 

The king size bed was big enough for the three of them. Sebastian climbed into the bed, pulling Bucky into a firm hug. 

Bucky pulled Chris in on the other side and giggled through his tears. “It’s a Bucky sandwich.” 

Sebastian laughed and kissed his cheek. “The best sandwich. Have a good sleep, buddy.”

Chris reached one arm over Bucky and took Seb’s hand. “Good night baby boys. Sleep well.”

“Night.” Seb said sleepily. 

Bucky was pretty sure that other than cuddling with Steve, this was the next best thing ever. He’d been on an emotional roller coaster all day but knowing he wasn’t alone had made it bearable. He closed his eyes, knowing things were going to be okay. 


	10. Steve Comes Home

The next afternoon, true to the nurse’s prediction, Steve was feeling a lot better. Between the serum and the antibiotics, he was sitting up and smiling when the three walked into his room. 

Bucky immediately hugged him, albeit gently. His shoulder, chest and abdomen were still bandaged as was one knee and thigh. 

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked.

“Like I’m not going to die any longer,” Steve quipped. “But, damn am I sore!”

Bucky frowned. “You thought you were gonna die?”

“When those slugs ripped through my gut, I couldn’t think of anything except how you were gonna get by without me.” Steve’s voice was low and serious. “I think Tony’s gonna make better armour for my suit.” 

“He better!” Bucky growled, playing with Steve’s fingers gently. 

Steve smiled at Chris and Seb. “How are you guys? Buck didn’t keep you up all night?”

Chris shook his head. “Slept like a baby.”

“We put him between us,” Sebastian giggled. “We all slept good.” He leaned into Chris now that they had a few minutes when Bucky didn’t need him. 

Steve nodded, ruffling Bucky’s hair. “He likes cuddles.”

“Steve!” Bucky grumbled without malice.

Talk turned to the fight and then to Steve’s recovery. 

Chris kissed Seb’s temple softly. “You guys mind if Seb and I step out for a minute?”

Steve smiled. “Not at all!”

When the two actors had disappeared, Steve looked at Bucky. “They pulled my cath this morning. IV should come out as soon as I can hold down enough liquid to satisfy them.”

Bucky looked at the sheet. “They took the catheter out??” 

Steve nodded. “Yep. I don’t do well on those. You know that. I was so sore.” He moaned a little. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky looked at his boyfriend’s face. “Are you....?” 

Steve understood the unfinished question. “I’m not up and around yet. They gave me a choice. Bedpan or diapers.”

Bucky chewed his lip. “Oh okay.”

Steve patted the bed. “Come sit. I’ve missed you so much.”

Sebastian and Chris had found a small alcove that was unoccupied.

Chris cuddled his Sebby gently. “You okay, baby?”

Seb drew a deep breath. “Yeah....it’s just, I miss our time together but that’s so selfish and I’m sorry.”

Chris kissed the top of his hair. “Babe, that’s not selfish. I understand the feelings. As soon as Steve is able to be up and around, we’re gonna do something. Just us.”

Sebastian frowned, chewing his lip thoughtfully. “But....but I LIKE hanging out with Bucky and Steve!”

Chris threw his head back and laughed. “I’ll try and pay more attention to you then.”

They went back to Steve’s room. Bucky was squeezed against Steve’s uninjured side, kissing his boyfriend softly. 

Chris looked at Seb and sat down on the armchair, pulling Sebastian onto his lap. After several minutes of quiet cuddling and lazy kissing, Bucky lay back, relaxed. “That’s better.”

“Do I want to know?”Seb quipped. They all started laughing. 

They visited for over an hour, laughing and talking about whatever popped into their heads. 

Chris had to chuckle because Sebastian apparently had contracted a case of the giggles and every time he would even look at Bucky the two would collapse into laughter. 

A nurse breezed in, carrying several items. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to step outside for a few minutes.”

Chris got up. “I’m gonna take our two giggly boys out and see if a drink of water will settle them down.”

Bucky and Seb tried to calm down. They couldn’t even remember what was so funny! A long cold drink of water did help. 

“Steve needed his diaper changed,” Bucky said suddenly. 

Chris and Sebastian glanced at each other. “Poor guy.”

Bucky nodded. “He can probably come home tomorrow.”

They stopped at the gift shop and found a book for Steve. 

When they got back, Steve was looking refreshed. “Hey! How was the walk?”

“Got you a book!” Bucky grinned, bouncing excitedly. 

Steve watched him for a moment. “Babe, can you go to the bathroom for me?”

Bucky immediately shook his head. “Don’t want to.”

“Can Chris take you?” Steve asked softly. 

Bucky whimpered a little. “I don’t want to go here. I don’t like hospital bathrooms.”

Steve nodded. “Maybe you guys better go. He needs to use the bathroom.” 

Chris took Bucky’s hand and put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “C’mon Sebby boy.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at the hotel, playing games and watching tv. 

Sebastian felt more relaxed than he had since hearing Steve had been hurt. Chris had given him a bath and a massage. He lay on the bed on his stomach in only a diaper, listening to the quiet conversation between Bucky and Chris while Bucky had a bath.  

When Bucky was dried off and diapered he snuggled up to Seb. 

Chris went to take a shower and by the time he got back, the other two were asleep. 

He figured he must have slept like the dead because his phone ringing was what woke him. 

He answered sleepily. 

“I get to come home,” Steve’s happy voice said. “Whenever you guys are ready and get here. No rush.” 

Chris sat up. “Awesome! Gimme some time. The boys are still sleeping.”

When he’d ended the call, he yawned and rubbed his face to clear the cobwebs. He would be so glad to get back to Manhattan! 

Two hours later, Bucky and Seb were awake, dressed and they were packed. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Chris told the boys to wait in the truck. 

Steve was waiting in the lobby, reading his book. The heavy bandages had been changed for smaller ones and he was ready to get the hell out of here! 

Chris walked beside him, noting he was definitely still favouring his right side. 

Seb had crawled into the back seat so that Steve wouldn’t be squished. Bucky carefully lifted Steve into the truck and buckled his seatbelt. 

Once everyone was situated, they made a quick stop for coffee at Starbucks and they were off. 

Steve was anxious to get home. 

Chris finally asked the question that had been on his mind. “Steve, do you have anyone besides Bucky to help you through the next few days?”

Steve blushed slightly. “We’ll be alright. You’ve done so much for us already.”

“I’m not asking if you’ll be okay,” Chris said firmly. “I have no doubt you’d struggle through.”

Steve frowned. “You’re too much like me!” He growled. He sighed. “No  I don’t.”

“Seb and I would like to come stay over for a few days then,” Chris said. 

Steve hesitated. “You guys are too good. Thank you.” 

Chris pulled into the Avengers Tower and Steve directed him to a private entrance. 

Bucky supported him carefully. 

“We’ll go grab a few things and be back in a couple hours,” Chris promised. 

Sebastian flopped into the front seat again once the other two had disappeared. “Chris?” He turned to him with a cheeky grin. 

Chris quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

“We're gonna be in Avengers tower! We can prank them!” He giggled. 

Chris felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. “Sebastian Stan, you realize you’re talking about earths mightiest heroes.” 

Seb nodded. “And we look like two of ‘em!”

Chris laughed. “Oh baby. You are something else!”


	11. The Best Mistake

The boys spent three days at the tower before everything blew up. 

Chris had his hands full with looking after Steve and trying to keep Sebastian and Bucky in line. Now that Steve was recovering, and Bucky was back in a familiar place, he was a troublemaker! And Sebastian just went right along with his harebrained schemes! Besides playing pranks on the other Avengers, Seb and Bucky were always into some kind of trouble. That’s why it was such a shock when things did blow up it wasn’t even their fault! 

Word of Captain America’s injury had reached the media. They had accosted the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, for information for the sixth time this week. He was tired and hadn’t seen Steve in a few days. 

Fury hated the paparazzi. He had work to do and finally, impatiently told them to talk to Steve or  his boyfriend. As soon as the words left his mouth he’d known it was a bombshell.

The reporter, although looking a tad shocked, grinned and left with the new information.

Fury slammed his palm into his forehead. “Damn.” 

Chris was giving Steve a sponge bath, having told the other two to entertain themselves for twenty minutes, in the apartment. 

Bucky and Seb disregarded Chris’ order, going to the tower’s main floor to see what mischief they could create when Bucky saw a tv crew and heard the report blazoned across the news “National icon Steve Rogers is GAY!”

The two boys exchanged a look. Bucky strode our the doors and grabbed the reporter by the arm. “Watch what lies you’re spreading!”

“I got it from a legit source!” The man defended. “Nick Fury told me! He’d know!! It’s true!”

Bucky’s heart leapt into his throat. “Really.” He said coldly.  Why would SHIELD endanger Steve??

Turning back into the building, he and Seb made a beeline for the SHIELD offices. “I want to talk to Fury,” Bucky said angrily.

In the apartment, blissfully unaware of the chaos, Chris had the invalid clean, dry and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket in the recliner. He called for Sebastian.  When there was no answer, he frowned and called Bucky’s name. There was no response. He chewed his lower lip. What had those two gotten up to? 

Suddenly the apartment door was flung open and the two people in question burst in, slamming it and giggling maniacally. 

“What did you guys do?” Chris asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Seb and Bucky looked at each other silently and then looked at Chris. “Took care of business,” Bucky scowled.

“Bucky can have a time out,” Steve said sleepily from his chair. 

Jarvis kindly helped Chris out. “Mr. Evans, if I may, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Stan appear to have infiltrated the office of Nicholas J Fury and destroyed his office.” 

“Buck!!” Steve scolded, lifting his head, “He’s gonna kill you! Oh my gosh! Fury?? Why?!”

Chris wasn’t sure who Fury was but he shook his head. “Boys! That is naughty!” 

“He told the reporters our secret!” Bucky burst out. “It’s all over the news!” 

Steve slowly looked from one to the other. “What?” He asked thinly. 

Jarvis continued. “Captain Rogers, Director Fury is on his way up. He appears displeased.” 

“Let him in,” Steve sighed. 

Nick strode in a moment later, his eye raking over Bucky and Sebastian. “You two. You destroyed my office!” 

“You told the paps our secret!” Bucky shouted back.

Chris looked at Seb but didn’t interrupt the conversation. 

“That kinda slipped out,” Fury admitted. “I’ve been fielding calls all week already.”  He took a seat. “I’m sorry I outed you. Wasn’t intentional.”

“What do we do now?” Steve asked. “I don’t want to bring danger to the tower.” 

Nick thought for a moment. “Let’s give it twenty four hours and see what happens.”

Steve shrugged. “Alright.” He watched Nick leave and settled back. “Bucky-”

At that moment, Clint dropped in from the ceiling vent right beside Bucky who nearly clocked him with his arm. 

“Barton! Are you stupid? Don’t startle an ex assassin!” Bucky scowled. 

Clint returned the scowl and slammed his hand against Bucky’s left arm, leaving a bright green nerf dart stuck to the metal. “Where’s my arrows, Barnes!” 

“They also traded Agent Barton’s arrows for nerf darts,” Jarvis informed Steve. 

“That was for saying he wanted to trade us!” Bucky piped up. “Jarvis is a tattletale!” 

“Go sit in your corner,” Steve told Bucky firmly. “Where did you put Clint’s arrows?”  

“In the freezer,” Bucky frowned. 

 Clint rolled his eyes. “Seriously!” He disappeared back into the vent.

Pouting, Bucky stomped to the far corner and flopped onto a small blue stool that was placed there. 

Chris shook his head. “Seb come potty for me.”

Sebastian’s cheeks pinked up a bit but he obediently followed Chris to the bathroom. “I’m sorry, daddy. Bucky wanted to have fun.” 

“And you just went along with it,” Chris said, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Seb grinned cheekily. “Yep.”  He stood in front of the toilet waiting. “I don’t think I have to go.” 

Chris checked his pull-up. “Did you pee in your pull-up?” 

Sebastian blushed adorably. “Little bit. What are we gonna do if people wanna hurt Bucky and Steve?”

Chris thought a moment. “Maybe we can help. You go pee, I’ll go get a dry pull-up.” Chris disappeared. He got back in time to hear his boy manage to empty his bladder.  

Seb kicked off his jeans and wet pull-up. “I went pee.” 

Chris nodded, wanting to kiss Sebastian’s innocent facial expression. “I know,” Chris smiled. “My good boy.” However, his boy needed to have some sort of consequence for misbehaving. 

Once Seb had his jeans done up again, Chris folded his arms. “I think you better have a time out too for messing up Fury’s office.”

Sebastian’s smile disappeared and he pouted. “No.”

Chris almost laughed but curbed the desire. “No?” He asked softly, a challenge in his voice. “I’m daddy. I make the rules.”

Seb chewed his lip, searching Chris’ face. “I wanna go home,” he said suddenly, his eyes filling with tears. 

Chris softened. “Whoa, baby. Take a deep breath. What’s wrong?”

Sebastian took a shaky breath, quickly swiping at his eyes. “Im worried about our friends...and I think I’m jus’ tired.” 

“It’s been a long few days.” Chris rubbed his back. “C’mon. Let’s go sit in the living room.”

Bucky was done his time out and was snuggled up to Steve on the recliner, eyes half closed. 

“Looks like both of our boys are sleepy,” Chris remarked, getting comfortable and pulling Seb onto his lap. He gave Sebastian three light smacks. “That’s for misbehaving.” 

Seb pouted up at him. “Not fair!” 

Bucky giggled. “Steve does that sometimes too. Tricks me into getting a spanking.”

Steve chuckled. “Because you’re a brat!” 

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve. 

“I have an idea how we can help your case with the paparazzi,” Chris said. 

All eyes turned to him. 

“I’m gonna come out too.” Chris said. 

Steve’s eyes widened. “You might ruin your career!”

Chris shrugged. “I doubt it.”

Sebastian sat up. “What about your mom?”

Chris sighed. “I’m tired of hiding. I want to be free. The only way to do that is to stop being afraid.”

Seb nodded. “I will too. The four of us together.”

The next morning, Steve was feeling well enough to be up and dressed. Pepper Potts, Stark’s CEO, called a press conference for them. 

The news had spread like wildfire and there had been emails, social media posts and hundreds of calls to the Avengers tower. 

The four walked onstage to a silent, stunned audience. Once they were over the shock of seeing double, the questions started. Some were kind, some were pointedly homophobic and others were more curious as to how this news would affect the Avengers and the entertainment world once Seb and Chris made it known they were dating. 

One reporter asked if they would respond to the homophobic slurs on social media. 

Steve straightened up to his full height. “No. We can never please everyone. If you want to hate me because I love my best friend and he’s a man, that is your problem. I’m still Steve Rogers, I still have the same set of ideals I had two days ago before you all knew I was gay. Nothing has changed, except for your perspective.”

There was a huge round of applause and the four went back to Steve’s apartment. 

Steve was exhausted. He was getting better, but it was taking awhile to heal the extensive damage. 

Bucky and Steve cuddled on the couch, while Chris sat on the recliner with Seb on his lap. 

Chris wasn’t surprised when his phone rang. “It’s my mom.”

He didn’t put it on speakerphone but had a quiet conversation with his mom. 

Seb could tell it wasn’t great though. 

When Chris hung up, he chuckled. “She started out mad, but it was more at the fact that I hadn’t trusted her. Go figure. Sebby, she wants to meet you.”

Sebastian giggled self consciously then yawned and put his head on Chris’ shoulder, running his free hand lightly over the muscular chest of his boyfriend.

What would have happened if Steve would never mistaken him for Bucky? He would’ve never met the Avengers. He would’ve never found out that Chris was into guys. He would still be just Sebastian Stan: Lonely Actor. He looked up at Chris, then kissed that strong jaw. 

Chris smiled at his boy. “You’re being all cute.” He dropped a kiss on Seb’s nose. 

Sebastian grinned then turned to Steve. “Thank you, Steve.”

The recovering man looked at Seb in confusion. “You’re welcome....for what?”

“For making the best mistake ever, that evening in Florida. I’ve got the three most awesome friends ever just because you thought I was someone else.”

 Bucky looked astounded. “He’s right! Steve, I’m sorry for all the times I got mad at your stupid stunts. You finally did something right!”

The four boys threw their heads back and laughed. Fate had a funny way of bringing things into your life. Making the best of it sometimes brought something even better.

 

The End 


	12. The Boys Are Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea..... 😁😁😁

Bucky Barnes snuggled sleepily into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Steve,” he said, his voice muffled by a mouthful of Steve’s T-shirt. 

Steve smiled and ruffled the dark mop of hair. “What?”

“You think Sebastian and Chris are back yet?” Bucky pushed himself to a sitting position, blowing an errant lock of hair out of his eyes. 

Steve pursed his lips and gave Bucky a lazy look. “I have no idea, hon. Why?”

“Because. It’s almost Sebby’s birthday. I wanna do something special for him.” Bucky caught his lower lip in his teeth and blinked at Steve.“Please?”

Steve stretched with a groan and rolled out of bed. “I’ll text Chris and find out what their schedule is looking like. Maybe we’ll go to them and surprise Sebastian.”

Bucky bounced gleefully on his knees. “Yay!!”

“First, lets get you changed.” Steve grabbed a dry diaper and patted the bed. 

//////

Since their impromptu coming out to the press, and inadvertently, the world, Chris and Sebastian’s lives had gotten somewhat more complicated. 

Sebastian woke up that morning feeling tired and worn out. He wished so much that Chris was beside him. Chris was in France however, filming the last piece for a movie he was in and Sebastian was in Canada, attending the film festival in Toronto. He missed his boyfriend horribly. Last night after the panel he’d done he’d spent half an hour on the phone with Chris and then an hour crying because he missed him so much. 

Chris had promised he would do his one hundred percent best to fly from wherever he was in ten days to spend Sebastian’s birthday with him even though he had to be in Alabama at that time himself.He had gotten the part of a cowboy....go figure. He didn’t know the first thing about cowboys but he did know about acting so, he’d learn. Chris had landed another movie but at least this time it was in the States so there was a chance they’d be able to spend some time together! He was headed to Alabama tomorrow after his morning panel. 

He got up, showered, and put a smile on his face. It wasn’t that bad. 

////////

Bucky was vibrating with excitement. “Chris texted! Steve! Chris texted!!”

Steve laughed and hauled Bucky onto the couch beside him. “Settle down, baby.” He scanned the lengthy text and grinned. “Sebastian is going to be in Alabama on his birthday, filming and get this! Chris has a part in that movie too!! Seb just doesn’t know that yet!”

Bucky giggled like a little kid and burrowed into Steve’s chest. “When are we going? When? When?!”

Steve shook his head, laughing again. “How about we get the calendar and look at the date.”

Bucky bolted off the couch like a shot and grabbed the calendar from the desk in the corner. “His birthday is in NINE DAYS! We have to get a plan!!” 

Steve ran his finger along the row of days and then texted Coulson and Tony to ask respectively for a few days off, and for the use of Happy and the jet on August 12th. 

////

Chris Evans boarded the plane for the United States, exhausted and so ready for three days of quiet before heading to Alabama. He’d found out quite by accident that Sebastian was playing in the same movie he was. The director had wanted to know if they were still dating and how that would work. He was so excited to be working with Seb again! He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. 

The director had asked him plainly if his relationship with Sebastian was going to get in the way of the production. Chris has assured him, they both knew how to be professional and their personal lives wouldn’t enter onstage. 

////

Sebastian boarded his plane for Alabama to meet with the director and writers for a final meeting before production. They wanted to clear up a few things. 

His manager got him on his flight and settled down beside him. “Try to sleep.”

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I will. I’m dead on my feet today.”

When the plane touched down a few hours later, Seb felt somewhat refreshed but looked forward to getting to his hotel room and a quick shower before his meeting. 

Renee gently urged him on. “You only have forty-five minutes. You need a shower.”

“I know,” he said softly. He was wet. 

After showering, he felt much better. He put on a casual suit over his pull-up and loafers and then hurried off to his meeting. 

The director was friendly but straight forward. “How will your relationship with Chris Evans affect your performance on set?”

Sebastian frowned in confusion. “I’m professional on set, Sir. My personal life is personal.”

“Sometimes when professional and personal come together it’s tough for some actors.” The director looked at him.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Sebastian said. 

“Chris Evans will be working closely with you on this movie. He has the part of Dallas.”

Seb couldn’t keep the grin off his face but schooled it quickly into a small smile. “I wasn’t aware that Chris Evans had a part. I assure you, we are both very professional.” 

The director nodded. “Good. I can’t have you two making out and goofing off onstage....much,” he added with a laugh. 

Sebastian left the meeting on an emotional high. He would get to work with Chris!!! He did a small happy dance. Best day EVER!!


	13. Howdy Sir!

Chris got to Tuscaloosa at six thirty in the morning, tired and not in the best of moods. He had hardly slept and he really just wanted to see Sebastian and snuggle up to him.

The car was waiting for him when he finally secured his luggage. He gave the driver the name of the hotel and leaned back. He and Seb still had two days before filming started and he was going to make the most of it. They hadn’t seen each other for three weeks. That was two weeks and six days too long! 

When the car pulled up to the hotel, his manager was waiting for him. “I have your room ready.” 

“I want to see Sebastian,” he said shortly.

Michaela paused. “I think he’s probably still sleeping.” 

“Call his manager. I’m sure she has a key.” He wasn’t in a mood to be patient anymore. 

Michaela rolled her eyes slightly but called Renee Henderson. When Sebastian’s manager answered on the third ring, she apologized and said Chris wanted to see Sebastian. 

Renee sighed. “Okay. Give me two minutes. Room 307.”

Michaela pointed Chris towards the elevator. “307.”

Chris impatiently fidgeted, waiting for the elevator to make its ascent. “I won’t be back in my room this morning, Michaela.”

The manager nodded. “Alright.”

Renee was waiting for the two when the elevator opened. “Good morning, Mr. Evans.” She handed him a room key for room 307. “Please be good. He hasn’t slept well lately.”

Chris nodded curtly and strode down the hallway, heart beating strongly in anticipation. He slid the key into the lock and silently opened the door, locking it behind him again. 

Sebastian was sleeping soundly, his bare back visible above the white duvet. 

Chris quickly stripped down to his underwear, and slowly slipped into bed beside the man he’d been pining for. He very gently kissed Seb’s warm, sleep scented neck and lay his head on the pillow. He slid an arm over Sebastian’s waist, feeling the top of his diaper under his finger tips. 

Seb started stirring and then suddenly jerked awake when he sensed someone else in bed with him. He blinked for a few seconds and then his face was wreathed in smiles. “Chris!” He pulled his boy close in a tight hug, burying his nose in Chris’ neck, sudden tears clogging his throat. 

Chris held him. “I missed you, man. So much.”

Sebastian just nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady. 

They snuggled with minimal conversation, dozing on and off for two hours before Sebastian finally yawned and sat up. “I thought I was dreaming but you’re here. For real.” He grinned at Chris. 

His boyfriend shrugged. “I could pinch you.” 

Sebastian laughed. “It’s fine. We’ll save that for later.”

Chris waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grabbed Seb around the waist, gripping the soggy padding at his crotch firmly. “Somebody’s a wet boy.”

Sebastian wiggled out of his grasp and jumped back onto the bed, tackling Chris down. They tickled each other for a few minutes giggling, and then the tickling turned to kissing and hands on each other, laughter turning to a desperation to feel and explore. 

Seb closed his eyes, letting his tongue taste Chris’ mouth. He tasted of toothpaste and the unmistakable flavour of a gin and tonic. 

Chris’ hands played gently with Seb’s nipples and then he slid them down to his abdomen, feeling the ridge of muscle twitch in arousal at the light touch. He ran his hand ever so slowly around the waistband of Sebastian’s diaper. 

Seb pulled back to catch his breath, and flicked Chris’ nipples with a wink. 

Chris grabbed his hands. “At least I’m not on the phone.” He laughed and kissed Sebastian’s finger tips. “How have you been?” 

“Busy and tired. But now I’m perfect.” The brunette snuggled against his boyfriend, kissing Chris lightly. “You?” 

“I am so glad I’m done filming in France. I couldn’t wait to come see you.” Chris nipped gently at Seb’s jaw, running his hand down to his muscular thigh and then rubbing the front of the diaper. 

Sebastian groaned softly and suddenly he was underneath Chris again, rutting against him. He’d woke up half hard and waking up to Chris was amazing. 

Chris held his shoulders, pushing his groin against his thigh a few times. “Whoa. Stop,” he gasped. “It’s almost your birthday so today is all about you. I want to spoil you today.” 

Seb blushed. “Really? I’ve never mattered that much to anyone.”

Chris turned serious, his eyes soft. “You matter to me, baby.”

For a long moment, they shared a wordless look of wonder at how they’d come to be here with each other.

“I should shower,” Seb said softly, touching his soaked diaper. 

“Can I join you?” Chris asked coyly.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up. “Do you even have to ask?”

The serious mood was broken and the boys chased each other to the bathroom. 

Under the hot spray a few minutes later, Seb leaned his head back against Chris, feeling the other man mouth water droplets off the column of his exposed neck. He moaned gently. His moan ended on a half grunt as Chris put his hand around his stiff dick. 

He turned around, finding Chris’ mouth and kissing him, his hands squeezing that hard muscular ass and then running up Chris’ back to grip his shoulders. “You know exactly what I like,” he breathed into the shell of Chris’ ear.

Chris cock poked Seb in the crotch.

Seb grasped it in one hand while fucking into Chris’ hand. 

Chris’ kissing went deeper. “I missed you so much,” he gasped, suddenly slamming Sebastian against the tiled wall, pinning his hands up above his head. “Fuck, baby! It’s been too long!” He started rutting harder, rubbing their naked hard shafts together. 

Seb exposed his neck again, spreading his legs to give Chris full access.  

Chris feverishly sucked a hickey onto Sebastian’s collarbone as he moved. He suddenly stopped when they were both on edge and Seb whimpered.

“Why’d you stop?” He pouted.

Chris grinned and started moving down. “You need to pee?”

Sebastian shook his head, eyes wide.

When Chris took Seb’s hard cock in his mouth, his boyfriend’s knees almost buckled. It only took about thirty seconds before Sebastian was coming hard. 

Seb was not quite sure how he was still standing after Chris sucked him off.  He was seeing stars! He was weak with the force of the orgasm. 

Chris held onto him for several minutes, steadying him. “Been awhile since you got sucked off?” He carefully wrapped him in a towel and led him to the bed.

Sebastian flushed and didn’t meet his look. “Yeah, something like that.”

Chris immediately sensed that it wasn’t the whole truth. He got a pull-up from Seb’s bag.  “You gotta pee?” 

Sebastian tried to focus. “I should probably try.” 

“Why are you embarrassed?” Chris asked bluntly. 

Seb looked down. “That was actually the first time for me. I’ve never had oral.” 

Chris stopped in shock then quickly recovered. “Did you like it?”

Sebastian met his boyfriend’s look with incredulity. “Yeah! Hot damn Chris!”

Chris laughed and pulled him to his feet. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Since we're both working on your actual birthday, this is the next best thing. That was your morning wake up.” He followed Seb to the bathroom then leaned on the counter waiting for his boyfriend to empty his bladder. 

Seb blinked at him. “Really? Wow!” He fell quiet as he focused. A moment later, a weak stream of urine hit the toilet water. He shivered a little then wiped himself. 

“Good boy,” Chris praised softly. 

Seb blushed a little and grinned. “I am so glad you’re here!”

Chris grinned to himself as he held the pull-up for Sebastian to step into. Little did he know that in three days, Bucky and Steve would be here as well! 

 That would be the best surprise! He wasn’t saying a word!

 


	14. A Not So Perfect Debut

Chris and Sebastian spent two glorious days exploring Tuscaloosa and renewing their relationship. This included going to a sweet little old fashioned diner the second day, that looked like something out of Steve and Bucky’s world. Somehow, Seb wasn’t surprised when he saw old pictures of Steve as Captain America. “This is pretty cool,” Seb said to Chris. 

Chris has grown a full beard and his hair was longer for his part in the movie so he didn’t resemble the Steve in the pictures as much as he might otherwise. He still got a few looks but no one asked. 

The middle aged waitress smiled at them genially and made conversation while their lunch was being prepared. 

The place was fairly quiet. There were two or three others there but that was it. Chris asked if they ever got busy. 

The waitress looked distressed. “Not really. Billy has a dream.” 

“Billy?” Sebastian asked.

Billy turned out to be the owner, a gentleman who was well into his seventies. He was eager to explain. “I bought this place with my wife forty years ago. I stay open because I hope eventually I’ll meet Captain America. He’s my hero. He saved my life when I was a little boy.”

Chris and Seb looked at each other. “That’s amazing, Billy. I hope he shows up here someday.”

“So what do you gentlemen do?” Billy asked, setting two plates of steaming fries and homemade burgers in front of them.

Seb giggled. “We’re both working on that new movie they’re shooting out on that ranch in Tuscaloosa County.”

Billy nodded. “You’re actors.”

Chris was blushing a little. It was so refreshing not to have people falling all over them all the time. “Yeah. You could say that.”

Billy smiled. “In that case, lunch is on the house. Does my old heart good to see fresh faces.”

After lunch, which was exceptional, the boys went back to Chris’ room, lazily making out for the better part of an hour until Chris’ phone rang. 

He held up a finger and stepped out the door. 

Sebastian lay there, relaxed. He couldn’t have asked for a better, pre birthday present. 

Chris talked to Steve, who said they were heading out the next morning, and wanted to surprise Sebastian with a dinner double date. 

Chris came back in a moment later flopping on top of his lover, and when Sebastian asked who had called, Chris kissed him instead, rutting against him slowly. “Don’t wanna talk about my mom right now.”

Seb grinned. “Got it,” he whispered, deepening the kiss and winding his fingers into Chris’ hair. He hummed softly, pushing his hips up into the movement, eliciting a groan from Chris. He rutted faster, enjoying the friction, feeling his dick harden completely.

Chris paused. “Is my boy dry?” He whispered, capturing Seb’s mouth in a bruising kiss as he unzipped his jeans and tucked his hand inside, stroking his boyfriend’s hard length through the damp padding. 

Sebastian groaned, his fingers tightening on Chris’ hips. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping, peering at Chris’ hand between them on his pull-up. “Wait! It’s my birthday present, right? I want—” His words were interrupted with a bitten off moan as Chris nipped at his neck. 

“What does my baby boy want?” Chris asked, voice low, as he continued nipping at the soft skin. 

Seb tried to make a coherent sentence. This man could make him fall apart. “I want...” He closed his eyes, mouthing at Chris’ cheekbone. “My clothes off,” he managed finally.

Chris let out a low laugh. “Okay! Is that all?” It still broke his heart a little that Sebastian wouldn’t ask for many sexual favours because he was so afraid of screwing up. Chris was doing his best to introduce him to new things. He pulled his boyfriend’s jeans off, giving him some time to calm down. He had some things in mind to try. “I have a birthday present for you,” he said softly. “But first, I need you to go pee for me.” He smiled.

Seb looked at him wide eyed. “You got me all excited and now you want me to....” He rolled his eyes.

Chris chuckled. “Come sit here by me for a minute.” He got a small black box wrapped with a white bow. 

The other man forgot his dilemma and sat up. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Chris kissed his nose. “I know. But I wanted to. This gift comes with some more but I’ll explain once you open it.”

Sebastian grinned and slowly untied the ribbon. He lifted the lid and carefully unwrapped the tissue paper until he was left holding a black latex device. It had a ring on one end and a small bulb on the other and fit in his palm. 

Chris was watching his face. “You know what that is?” He asked softly.

Sebastian’s cheeks blushed and Chris could tell he was anxious because he didn’t exactly know and was afraid of giving a wrong answer. 

“If you don’t, that’s okay. I’d love to tell you.” He sometimes forgot how sweet and innocent his baby boy was. 

Seb relaxed and nodded. “Tell me. I think....I know.” 

“What do you think it is?” Chris asked with a gentle smile. 

Sebastian’s cheeks turned red. “Is it a s-sex toy?” He asked hesitantly, his curiosity and excitement clearly evident. 

Chris nodded. “Yeah. A plug and cock ring. It’s silicone so it’s not going to be too hard or painful. I just assumed you’d never used one.”

Sebastian shook his head, still embarrassed. “No. I haven’t.” 

“Good. It’ll be fun. But first, you need to empty your bladder, baby.” Chris got up, holding his hand out and pulling his lover to his feet. 

Sebastian followed him willingly, tossing his damp pull-up in the garbage. While he stood in front of the toilet, Chris washed the new toy. The running water was enough stimulation that Seb was able to go. He sighed in relief. “Thanks, Chris.”

Back on the bed, Chris stripped his own clothes off and Sebastian tossed his shirt aside. They started kissing again, slow and deep. 

Seb couldn’t resist playing with Chris’ nipples. He chuckled as his lover’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

Chris suddenly pushed Seb onto his back. “Enough, you brat. Have you ever used sensation lubes?”

Sebastian nodded. “Those I have played with!” He giggled. “I like the cooling one.”

Chris got a small tube of lube out and put plenty of it on the new toy. “Pull your knees up, honey.”

Seb grabbed his legs and pulled them up, exposing his ass to Chris. He was nervous and excited altogether. 

“It’ll probably feel big at first but give it a couple minutes and it’ll feel good.” He slid the soft ring over Seb’s hard cock and then said, “Breathe in for me.” 

Sebastian did as instructed and felt the pressure as Chris pushed the toy into him. He grunted and took several gasping breaths at the burn and the sensation of his dick being gently choked. Suddenly something else added to the mix. A new sensation. Inside; that he’d never felt, that was making his toes tingle and his cock leak. He whined a little in pleasure. 

Chris sat there, enjoying the emotions chasing each other across his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. He slowly reached out and thumbed the head of Seb’s dick, spreading the precum around. 

Sebastian jerked and stared at Chris as all his nerve endings lit up. “That feels really really good! What did you do?”

Chris kissed his hard abs. “It’s called prostate massage. It feels damn good!” He stroked himself a little bit. Seb’s whimpers were driving him to the brink! All his lover was doing was moving a bit to make the ball inside him hit his prostate.  

“Chris,” he whimpered. “Please touch me!” 

“Can you suck me and I can suck you or stroke with lube,” Chris offered. He loved how he could bring his boyfriend so much pleasure from so little. He hated that Seb felt like he wasn’t worth it. He aimed to make that feeling change. 

“Lube,” Sebastian decided. 

Chris moved around so Seb could put his plush lips around his cock and he squirted the cooling lube into his hand and started working his boyfriend. If the noises he was making were any indication, he wasn’t going to last long. Chris purposely slowed down, keeping him on edge a few times, making Sebastian writhe. 

Finally Chris stroked him faster, seeing his balls tighten under the cock ring strap. 

Seb let go of Chris’ dick, unable to focus on anything else. There were fireworks going off in his brain and his whole body was getting in on this orgasm. He tensed, arching up into Chris’ hand, groaning, almost crying, biting his hand to stop from screaming as cum shot all the way up past his nipples. When the tension left, he was trembling with the force of it, his body buzzing and zinging with leftover pleasure. He was still three quarters hard and looked at his cock in strange wonder. 

Chris stroked him some more, milking him until he whined. “I’m gonna pull the toy out now.”

Seb shakily lifted his knees and yelped softly at the oversensitivity when Chris removed it. The ring was removed and slowly he felt his dick soften but he still felt like he was only half aware. 

“Was it good?” Chris whispered next to his ear, gently wiping his chest with several tissues. 

Seb nodded a little, willing his body to re-enter the realm of the functional. “I didn’t get you off,” he slurred softly, prying his eyes open.

Chris grinned. “I don’t care. Seeing you come that hard was great!” He wrapped his arms around his boy. “Love you.”

Sebastian smiled. “Love you too.” He fell asleep, completely and totally sated.

Chris woke him two hours later to get ready for dinner.

When they went out for dinner, they made a game of trying to escape paparazzi but this time, they couldn’t. A reporter saw the two actors and started asking questions. In answer to wether they were still dating, Chris kissed Sebastian full on the lips while cameras flashed. 

During dinner, talk turned to the filming starting the next day. Chris still didn’t say anything about their friends coming. 

Sebastian spent the night of the eleventh in Chris’ room. He was anxious about the morning and messing up onstage. 

“Relax, honey,” Chris said softly, kissing Seb’s forehead. “You know your lines. It’ll be fine.”

Sebastian snuggled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I hope so.” 

//////

Steve and Bucky exited the airport and grabbed their bags. They were both dressed in Western gear as a nod to Sebastian and Chris’ new movie. 

Steve straightened his brown hat and dusted Bucky’s black jeans off. “We look pretty damn good.”

Bucky watched several people walk by, cowboy boots, dusty hats and jeans on. “At least we don’t stick out.” 

Steve looked at the hotel address that Chris had given him. “Let’s go check into the hotel.” 

Bucky nodded, tipping his black hat casually at a pretty girl. “Howdy Ma’am.”

Steve shot him a look. “Quit flirting. C’mon.”

The taxi took them to the hotel and Bucky followed Steve inside, looking around. “Are Chris and Sebby here?” 

“They’re working,” Steve said, walking to the counter. 

“Mr. Evans! Mr. Stan! You are back early. I’m so sorry. Your rooms are almost clean. May I offer you a free coffee and snack?” The clerk motioned to the dining room. 

“Actually-” Steve began. 

“Mr. Stan!” A man with a camera suddenly said, snapping pictures of Bucky. “What is your response to the allegations that the media public doesn’t want an openly gay couple working on this movie?”

Bucky frowned. “I’m-” 

“Do you regret coming out?” He continued. 

Steve stepped into the camera’s line of sight. “This isn’t Sebastian Stan.” He held up Bucky’s left arm. 

There was a long moment of shocked silence and then suddenly the cameras went wild again as the realization that Captain America and his boyfriend were in the hotel.

The hotel manager sensed Bucky’s distress and firmly shooed the reporters out, before giving Steve their room key. “Your room has already been paid for.  

“Wait,” Steve said. “By whom?”

She smiled. “Mr. Christopher Evans.”

Steve shook his head with a smile. “That guy.” 

Once he and Bucky were settled in, Steve said they might as well explore the city a bit. They took a cab downtown and wandered for awhile. They had just exited a Western wear store when a dark limousine pulled up. 

“We’ve been looking all over for you guys! C’mon. I’ll take you to set.” The driver motioned to the backseat.

Steve looked at Bucky. “Maybe Chris sent for us.” They got in and not much later they were being dropped off at a stage door. 

When they looked uncertain, a security officer noticed them. “There you are! They’re waiting for you! Through here!” He hurried them through the door. 

Steve suddenly had an inkling there was a mix up. “I think-” he began but no one was listening.

”They think we’re Chris and Sebby!” Bucky whispered. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah... great.” 

The two were pointed onto the huge stage and given props. “I thought Dallas got his beard shaved later?” One of the stage managers yelled.

“He looks good,” the director said impatiently. “We were damn lucky to get Evans!” 

The stagehand positioned them correctly and pushed a script page into their hands.

 “From the second part of the argument. We’re going to shoot the gun fight first off.” The Director motioned the cameras into position. “Dallas! From ‘This land ain’t for sale.”

Steve read the line out quickly. 

Bucky did a spectacular flip, and shot his gun off into the air. “I’m not askin’ again, Dallas!” He roared. 

Maria, the stage manager, looked at her script copy. There was no flip! What was Sebastian doing? 

Steve lost his place. “You’re not getting my dog either!” He yelled. 

Two of the camera men started to giggle. Bucky kicked Steve’s feet out from under him and caught him before he landed, his face close to Steve’s. He kissed Steve soundly. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” He dropped Steve to the floor, twirled his gun and walked away. 

The director was as confused as everyone else.

Chris and Seb got to the stage door jogging quickly. “We’re late! Quick!” 

“The car didn’t pick us up! Not our fault!” Seb argued. 

The two actors burst into the dim room and onstage. They quickly grabbed a script page then stopped, staring at the two men onstage. 

Maria was looking on in dismay and the director was yelling cut! 

“Why do I have doubles onstage?” The director yelled. “What is going on?! Evans! Stan! The script is there for a purpose!”

“Yes Sir! Sorry sir!” The two actors spoke up. 

All action stopped. “Wait a minute!” Maria said. “These guys aren’t stunt doubles!”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped as the lights came on. “OH MY GOSH!! Bucky??!! Steve?!”

The two looked sheepishly at Sebastian. “Hi!” 

“What are you guys doing here?” Chris asked. 

Slowly the story was explained and finally everyone got in their right places. Steve and Bucky were put offstage to watch the rest of that day’s filming.

Bucky grinned at Steve. “My stage debut! Pretty incredible!”

Steve looked at him and then laughed softly. “You were definitely making a scene.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of Steve, Chris, Bucky and Seb, please comment! <3  
> This story is written for pride month.


End file.
